Another Percabeth Story
by Starlight1o1
Summary: Also know as Percabeth! on Fanpop. After nearly losing Annabeth once Percy doesn't plan on it happening again but when a maniacal goddess and some frustrating titans decide to meddle nothing goes as planned. Full Summery Inside.
1. Annabeth Gets Dreamnaped

**A/N: Okay this is the story I was talking about. I've finally got permission from the creator of this forum on fanpop to post this story. I obviously don't own this. Please note that this story is written by multiple Authors on fanpop so if you review about a certain Author than I will pass your review on to them. Also please remember that some people aren't as good at writing as others so please bear through this because some Authors on here have real talent (I'm not going to name names but trust me on this fact.) and this is a really good story even if it doesn't start out that way. The plotline is a real shocker ;) Also each part written by an Author is really a chapter by itself but since the chapters are so short I've clumped them all together.**

**P.S. I have made some changes to the chapters. Most of the changes are grammatical stuff but I fixed a few facts that didn't make sense or added a word or two that was missing.**

**Summery: You see the reason Annabeth is missing is because a certain goddess has captured her to lure Percy into a trap by using his fatal flaw. We don't find out until later that this goddess is actually working for a titan even more powerful than Kronos which is really, really bad news for Percy. To top things off both of Percy's quest partners go missing. Next Percy encounters two titans and one of them really doesn't like Percy. Well we all know that Percy has a knack for ticking off gods so that's not so much of a surprise. A little girl sneaks off on his quest. To complicate things even more-You remember the two titans from earlier- well it turns out that they have to help Percy with his little quest to save Annabeth only later he finds out that the reason they're helping him is a lot more complicated than just saving his girlfriend. It turns out that these to titans have an enemy(aka the titan the goddess that captured Annabeth is working for.) that wants to take over the world (What does this remind us so much of? Oh right Kronos.) To make matters worse this person that wants to rule the world is the one that stole Annabeth but what she really wants is Percy and nobody knows why.**

Chapter 1

By PJacksonHead  
>Annabeth pov<p>

Mmmmmmmmmmmm I love diner at camp the food is great. Plus I have a nice view of Percy who keeps on making funny faces at me. Everyone at my table keeps on looking at me funny as I laugh. I try to eat quickly so I can see my awsomesause boyfriend Percy Jackson.  
>"Hey." I said as Percy walked over to me so we could walk to the beach.<br>"Hey." he said as he leaned down to kiss my cheek.  
>We stared to walk down the hill that led to the beach. I plopped down on the sand but Percy picked me up bridal style and continued walking to the beach.<br>"What are you doing?" I asked him as he steeped in the water.

By Percysclique

"I'm taking you on a little adventure," Percy whispered as he waded in to his waist.  
>"Right, 'cause we never have any adventures." I said sarcastically, winking.<br>"Exactly." He closed his eyes. He was up to his chest now and I clung to him. "Hang on."  
>I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath as small waves hit us.<br>"Relax, Annabeth," Percy said with a small chuckle. "You aren't going to drown."  
>My eyes flew open and I blushed. "Sorry."<br>"It's okay." Percy took a deep breath and I could see the power of the water in his green eyes. "Here we go."

By PJacksonHead

"Wow." was all I could say. We swam around for about an hour before Percy made an air bubble around us at the bottom of the lake. Once he did he completely attacked me with kisses. It took him 1 min to let me breathe. We panted for a few minutes and he attacked me again. This cycle kept on going for about 30 minutes.  
>"What time is it?" I asked.<br>"10." he replied.  
>"We should probably get going." I said.<br>"Fine." he grumbled. He picked me up again and started to swim to the surface.

By Percysclique

Our bubble was fogged up from the heat radiating through us.  
>I grabbed his hand as we floated up and he locked eyes with me. I could feel the desire pulsing through his body. If we hadn't just spent the past hour making out, I probably would have kissed him again.<br>Percy sensed my mood, what I wanted and leaned in again. He planted a kiss on my forehead and sighed. "Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" I muttered putting my hands on his chest.  
>"Ummm..." Percy searched for the most macho way to say what he was about to say.<br>I looked up. "Yes, seaweed brain?"  
>He smiled and let out a sharp breath. "I, uh, I love you."<br>I bit my lip to keep from grinning like a fool. I tried to play it cool. "I love you too."  
>He pulled me in for a hug and rested his chin on the top of my head.<br>"Do you ever think about what would happen if something would happen to one of us?" He asked timidly.  
>Yeah, I had. I tried not to, but whenever you are a half-blood, sometimes things happen. "Sometimes. But I try not to."<br>"Yeah, same here."  
>He pushed our bubble through the surface of the water and steered to shore. When it hit the sand, it popped and I stumbled forward. Percy caught me and laughed.<br>I started laughing too, but a voice stopped me.  
>"Well, well, well, if it isn't Prissy and Annabeth back from their steamy underwater night. Chiron is sooo going to kill you."<p>

By PJacksonHead

"We weren't doing anything." I said blushing. I saw the red in Percy's cheeks too.  
>"Oh, ya right." Clarrise snorted. "You know its past curfew."<br>"Well what are you doing out past curfew?" I asked.  
>"Well I was... uuuuu...meeting some one." she said.<br>"Like who? Chris." Percy said. We both looked at each other and knew we had her.  
>"Fine yes." she grumbled.<br>"Don't worry; we'll keep your secret if you keep ours."  
>"Deal" she said.<br>"Deal" I said.

By AnnabethC

Percy and I kissed goodnight, and I headed back to my cabin. And had another stinkish demigod dream.

_"Oh, dear dear. Poor Annabeth." the voice said. I was completely freaked out. I couldn't see anyone- or anything. It was pitch black. I squirmed, but couldn't get anywhere._

"Oh, yes. We're going to lure your special

Seaweed Brain _into a trap. And...guess who we're using this time?"_

I tried to fight the suffocating feeling. But I couldn't.

"Oh, yes. We're going to use

you._After all...well, it worked pretty well last time, didn't it dear?"_

She cackled, and I wanted to scream.

And then I woke up. I'm pretty sure. Everything was pitch back, as if I was blindfolded. I'm pretty sure I was gagged. I tried to scream, but no sound would come out.

"Oh, dear, dear. You thought it would be that easy?"

By 131newbee313

I struggled against my bonds, while the woman in front of me cackled some more. I had finally gotten a good view of her. She had ragged red hair that looked almost scarlet. She had pale skin, black eyes, and a mouth born to sneer.

"Do you who I am, little girl." I would have given her a smart-aleck comment, except for the fact I was gagged.

"You should know me. You demigods get so much of my area of expertise." She ripped the tape of my mouth, and I gasped from the sudden pain.

"So, who. Am. I?" She said punctuating each sentence carefully as if I was a five years old. I glared at her, but I answered.

"You're Eris, the Goddess of Chaos." Eris grinned evilly.

"Why, of course I am. I knew a good, smart girl like you would know who I am." she said, her voice filled with false sweetness.

"Any particular reason you took me...where ever we are?" I wasn't sure where we were exactly, seeing as the whole background of this scene was just darkness.

Eris just sneered even more. "Now, why would I give away the plan? Evidently, your past foes have not been the brightest. If I reveal what is going on, you'll use that brain of yours to find away to stop it but you can't stop an unknown foe. Now, sleepy time."  
>A red blast of lightning came out of her talon-like fingers, striking me. Fiery pain exploded all over my body. I screamed again, and fell into unconsciousness.<p> 


	2. Annabeth Curses and Gets Cursed

Chapter 2

Annabeth Pov

By rapunzeleah123 (On Fanpop) a.k.a Annabeth-Artemis (On Fanfiction)

This sucks. Even in the unconsciousness of a demigod dream, I have demigod dreams. I dreamed that Percy came, waving Riptide and shouting, "LET HER GO!" but Eris sneered, "Silly boy. That would undermine my and my master's plan. However, we won't steal her just yet-we have bigger fish to fly first," she cackled.

I screamed for Percy to get away, but my voice was silent in the dream, and the gag was in my mouth anyway. I screamed so hard that tears ran down my aching cheeks anyway.

Then Eris turned to me. "Now, you, little miss, don't need to hear the master's plan. No, we like to keep people guessing...so it's time for you to wake up now! See you soon!" she laughed sardonically.

Oh, I woke up, all right. In a cold sweat. I clutched my forehead and closed my eyes, but the last image of Eris seemed to be branded into the back of my eyelids. Quietly, I climbed down from my bunk, avoiding the stupid creaky rung that one of these days we would fix. I jumped from the last step softly onto the floor, barely missing Malcom's backpack full of his computer ideas. I then grabbed my laptop bag and got back onto my bunk. But I forgot about the rung. SQUEEEAK went the little step. I winced, because I heard Malcom stir.

"You know that I'm not a heavy sleeper, Annabeth," Malcom's voice floated up to my bunk. I rolled my eyes. "Please, you could sleep through a giant scorpion attack," I snickered, because it had been a running joke ever since Malcom stayed up too late studying computer parts and fell asleep during the capture the flag against the scorpions.

"Shut up. Why are you awake, anyway?"

I sighed. If I couldn't trust my brother, who could I trust? I told him about my dream.

I could hear the concern in his voice. "Annabeth, you need to tell Chiron. This could be life threatening. And you're my little sister!"

"I know, I know. I'll tell him tomorrow! Now go to sleep."

I assume he obeyed, because there was silence after that. I smiled and shook my head, then opened my laptop. Looking at Daedalus's designs always calmed me down, so I did it till morning. The second I closed the lid, the image of Eris reappeared, reminding me to tell Chiron about the dream. And Percy. I definitely had to tell Percy.

By Starlight1o1

Of course I ended up not telling Percy anything because as soon as I stepped out the door I was greeted by none other than Eris.  
>"I told you I would see you soon didn't I?"<br>I was just about to pull out my knife when I remembered that I had stayed up all night and hadn't grabbed it before coming out. Out of all the dumb luck. I decided that screaming for help was the best thing to do but before I could say anything. Eris clamped her hand over my mouth.  
>"Oh there's no need to do that. I can't possibly take you now. No you have to suffer a bit first, though I would behave yourself if I was you because I could change my mind at any second. Don't you know that goddesses are a bit unpredictable?" Eris taunted.<br>I tried to struggle against her arms but she was surprisingly strong. Think Annabeth think! I didn't have any weapons with me. Maybe a stray camper will find me. Nice thinking Annabeth nobody wakes up this early except for the Apollo kids and they're probably practicing archery.  
>"You're thinking of escaping aren't you? Normally I would do something horrible to stop you but I need you here for just a tad bit longer. Oh don't look so sad you'll get to see me soon enough. Now let's just put a little curse on you so that you don't mess things up for me. Even a goddess like me needs some fun every now and then. Be honoured that you get to be my amusement Annabeth. Not a lot of people get that honour. Oh I just thought of the perfect one. If you try to tell anyone about me than you'll blurt out one of your most embarrassing secrets and lose one person you love. Now that's a fun one."<br>Oh no now I really needed to get out of here. I suddenly felt a strange tingling. Ah Hades the curse is already taking effect. As soon as I thought that Eris disappeared and I fell to the ground.  
>"Have fun now." said Eris's voice ringing in my ears.<br>This was bad really bad. How was I going to tell Chiron about Eris if I was under some stupid curse? There had better be someway to reverse it. Wait a second. I already told Malcolm about the dream so maybe I could get him to tell Chiron about it somehow. I was just about to step back into that cabin when I heard a scream coming from half-blood hill followed by the roar of some monster. And everything was going so great in my life right now. Not.

By rapunzeleah123

You've got to be kidding me. Now is the worst time for a monster! Then again, Eris...Discord...aka annoyance...aka large pot of sewer water...anyway. I ran back into the cabin to get my dagger and armour. Shoving them on as fast as I could, I sprinted to the hill. Good thing I trained with the dryads.

Then I neared the hill, and wished that I hadn't trained with the dryads.

The entire camp was at the top of the hill, fighting-well, I wasn't sure. I ran to the top, and sure enough, there was nothing there.  
>"What are you fighting!" I yelled at Katie Gardner.<br>"I don't know!" she yelled back.  
>WHAM! I was on my back. But what had knocked me over? I grabbed my invisibility cap out of my pocket (thank the gods that always is with me no matter what) and jammed it on my head. Immediately I felt the tingly sensation of turning invisible. And sure enough, I could see the monster! At least twenty feet tall, the scaly drakon turned on its heel, prepared to run into me again.<p>

However, I had a different plan.

"Hey! Stupid! Mr Fang! Over here!" now that the monster couldn't see me, he had to rely on his nose. While he did that, I yelled for Clarisse to put the cap on. She had had the best experience with drakons.

She looked at me in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? I'm a Red Sox fan, wise girl!"

"PUT THE FREAKING CAP ON, IDIOT!" She complied. By now the drakon had sniffed me out (luckily they have terrible hearing) and it was headed toward me. I could hear the enormous footfalls. I shouted at the Apollo cabin to shoot at it. They all loaded poison arrows in their bows. Clarisse hacked at the drakon's side, I could tell by the large gashes opening up. As the arrows hit, the drakon screamed in agony and finally fell down dead.

I breathed a sigh of relief and yelled for Clarisse to give me my hat back.

"Glad to get it away, wise girl. The Yankees suck."  
>I looked for Percy in the crowd. There he was. I pushed my way toward him and gave him a kiss.<p>

He looked surprised. "What was that for?" "For being alive, Seaweed Brain. Now I gotta ask Malcom to tell you something."

By AnnabethC

"Why?" Percy asked stupidly.  
>"Cause it's...really important...and...I can't tell you."<br>"Why can't YOU tell me?" he asked.  
>"Percy, just trust me, OK? Go ask him." He nodded, gave me a light kiss and walked off to go find Malcolm. I walked toward the beach, trying to figure out how I was going to get myself out of this mess I'd made.<br>As I walked along the coast, I gripped my knife. (Yes, I'd gone back and picked it up.) And then I heard it. The same evil sounding chuckle from my dream.  
>"You thought it would be that easy?" it hissed. I spun around, gripping my knife. And then, the whole beach went black.<br>"You thought I didn't see through the "hole" in my plan. You are so predictable, daughter of Athena. Now that he knows, he's only going to rescue you more!" I realized how stupid I'd been. I waved my arms in the blackness in front of me, and they were grabbed and tied behind my back. Again, stupid. I struggled as I was gagged. Wow, THIS wasn't familiar.  
>I tried, as I'd been taught, not to panic.<br>"This time, it's for real. You're coming with me, dear," she hissed, "And trust me, that is something you don't want to do." OK, now I was panicking. Someone- or something- jabbed me in the back, causing me to fall in the shallow water. As I touched the water everything disappeared, and I could only assume I was being kidnapped.


	3. My Quest Mates Ditch Me

Chapter 3

rapunzeleah123

I woke up later, and the first thing I noticed was that I was still bound and gagged. I rolled my eyes in spite of myself. As a goddess, Eris should at least be able to come up with something better, like magic handcuffs or something.  
>Then I noticed where I was.<br>A dark and gloomy cave, filled with spiders (ugh), dirt, and probably a few snakes. In the corner was a small tree branch with a few golden apples on it. Of course. The stupid golden apple from the garden of the Hesperides that Eris stole, trying to start a war. Congrats, Eris, cuz you succeeded!

Just then, Eris herself walked in, looking sour and a little hurt. Then I noticed that against the white pallor of her  
>cheek was a red welt. I wondered where it had come from.<p>

Then Eris glared at me. "I don't suppose you know where you are?"  
>"Oh yes, this is a hard one. Hmmmm let me see...Olympus?" I replied, causing Eris's sneer to turn into a frown. "Sarcasm isn't permitted here."<br>"And I suppose air fresheners aren't either?" I couldn't help it. I was just hysterical.  
>"So help me, daughter of Athena-"<p>

Just then, some black thing stepped silently into the room. Don't ask what it was, because that'll come later.  
>"Eris," it rasped.<br>Eris was on her knees. "Yes, master?" I could hear the submission in her voice, maybe even fear, and a little bit of-hurt?  
>"You will not harm the daughter of Athena. She is important to lure Percy Jackson here. If you do, you will be punished."<br>Eris flinched, and I finally realized where she had gotten the welt on her cheek. I prayed to all the gods I could think of, except Eris, to let Percy know that he wasn't to come here. But I hoped that I could escape, somehow.

AnnabethC

After they left, I tried to get a bearing of my surroundings, and to not panic. I saw some spiders, and tried to scream, but the gag stopped me from making much sound. Wait...would they have gagged me if we were in a remote location? Probably not, which meant...there was a chance someone might hear me if I could get the gag off! After working on that for a long time (I'm not sure quite how long) I gave up, defeated. I'd get it off later, though- I was sure of that.  
>I tried to work on getting my wrists free, and after that my ankles, but soon found it hopeless. Again, I'd work on it later, and next time I knew I'd succeed.<br>But right now, I had bigger problems. Like, for example, how I was going to get Percy to stay away from...wherever I was.  
>I was jolted out of my thoughts as a snakelike thing- a dracnae of course- came to my cell door. I lifted my head.<br>"Erissss Wissshes to ssssee you," she hissed. She jerked me to my feet, untying only the rope around my feet. She blindfolded me again, and I didn't struggle, knowing if I did- no matter what Eris's "master" said- they might kill me. SO I came obediently as she led my down what I could only assume was a hallway, and through a door into an equally dark room, where (after my gag was removed and my gag left behind for "future use") I saw- surprise, surprise- Eris. The door slammed behind me.  
>Eris turned toward me, smiling evilly.<br>"What do you want with me?" I snapped. She smiled, and in the dim light it was creepy.  
>"My dear, if we want Percy to hurry, he needs an incentive, dear." She must have seen the confusion on my face.<br>"We're going to make a dream for him," she giggled, "and you're going to co operate!"

rapunzeleah123

Percy's POV

Why me? WHY ME? Why did the gods steal the girl I love?  
>"You know, I don't think she's dead."<br>I turned, and there was Grover. He came and sat down by me.  
>"I just miss her so much. She actually made being within a forty mile radius of Clarisse bearable."<br>Grover smirked. "Where do you think she went?"  
>I sighed. "I don't think she left on purpose."<br>He looked at me strangely. "Still think she was kidnapped, huh?"  
>I looked at the ground and grabbed a handful of sand, then let it gradually fall through my fingers. "Well, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't leave without letting us know. That's not like Annabeth."<br>"Well, you're right about the fact that she isn't dead," a new voice replied, and Nico came and sat next to me.  
>"Good." I chucked the rest of the sand into the water. "That solves all the problems! Now we can just relax and forget about that Annabeth has been missing for the last three days." I got up, brushed the sand off of my pants, and sprinted back to my cabin. I sat on my bed, looking out the window which overlooked the beach. Nico and Grover were still sitting there silently.<br>I had just begun to doze off when there was the sound of the door opening, and Tyson came in and plopped down on the oversized camp bed that Annabeth had designed for him.  
>A few minutes later, I heard him sobbing.<p>

"It's okay, buddy, Annabeth will come back." Even I didn't believe it.  
>Tyson sat up, wiped the tears that were flowing steadily out of his one big brown eye, and looked at me.<br>"Yes, probably, brother, she came back last time."  
>We both lay down.<br>More sobbing.  
>But this time, it wasn't Tyson who was crying.<p>

Of course, I had a dream. Annabeth was bound and gagged on a small wooden chair, and tears were running down her face as she screamed through the gag. I could barely make out what she was saying.  
>She was crying my name.<br>I tried to reach out to her, to tell her that everything was okay, but my voice wouldn't work.  
>Just then, a redheaded-and I mean redder than Rachel's-woman came in. She had pale skin, too, but that was all I could see.<br>Until she looked straight at me.  
>Oh yes, she hissed. He will come. He loves you too much not to, daughter of Athena.<p>

Then the dream changed.  
>This time, Grover was connecting to me through the empathy link, but some random part of me knew that it was raining, so the connection was bad. "Percy...know who...is?"<br>I tried to remember if I had ever seen that lady before. Then, I remembered fro my first time in the attic with the old Oracle, and in the corner of the room, a picture laid, face up. It showed a pale, choppy red-haired woman with black eyes and a sneering mouth. And in Ancient Greek, below that, lay the caption.  
>"Eris. Goddess of Chaos and Discord." I said, surprised at how much I remembered.<br>"Yes...lair...Hades..."  
>"What?" I yelled, because his voice was getting farther and farther away.<br>"Lair!...Hades..."  
>And then I woke up. And it was morning.<p>

AnnabethC

Annabeth's POV

I. Couldn't. Believe. This. Was. Happening. I was bound and gagged (yes, again!) and tied to a wooden chair.  
>"Now," she said sweetly, "When I say go, you are going to do something- anything- to make Percy to want to come and get you. Or else," she threatened. And I was scared. I nodded.<br>"Gooood," she hissed. Fog spread around the room, and I assumed that meant this was basically being broadcast to Percy live in a dream. Whoopee.  
>I felt a sharp and short blast of pain, but for that short time I wasn't really conscious of it. I heard someone scream Percy's name, and only later did I realize it had been me.<br>Eris grinned at me evilly, and the pain left me as quickly as it had come. I wasn't sure how well my words would come out (because of the -sigh- gag), but I had to try. After all, a daughter of Athena always had some sort of plan, right?  
>"Percy!" I screamed. Eris smiled. "Percy stay away from here! Percy, do you hear me? Percy! Percy, STAY AWAY!" I could hardly understand my own words.<br>Eris must have known I'd tried something, though. She snapped her fingers and all of the misty fog disappeared.  
>"I told you not to try anything, girl," she snarled. Goddess of Chaos. I really don't think my life could get any more chaotic right now. "I gave you fair warning. But did you listen? No. And there will be consequences."<br>I guess I was wrong about the whole can't-get-any-more-chaotic thing. Oh, well. I knew they couldn't kill me, or come anywhere close, but still. I'll admit it, if you don't tell anyone: I was scared.

rapunzeleah123

Percy's POV

I squinted at the bright sunlight filtering through Tyson's window. It always hit my bed...but then I remembered something much more important than potential blindness.

Annabeth.

I clearly remembered her heartbreaking screams, the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
>What had Eris done to her?<br>Nothing good, obviously. But even though Annabeth had screamed, "Get away!" I wasn't going to let her die. Of course, I knew it was most likely a trap, using the classic hostage strategy.  
>I frowned as I tried to remember what Grover had said. "Lair..." and "Hades..." was all I could recall. I pondered, wondering if he meant Hades as in the Underworld, or Hades himself.<p>

"Brother?" Tyson's voice broke through the silence.

I sighed. "Yeah?" 

"You were right. Annabeth will be rescued! Had dream she was in big grassy place, with lots of fish ponies. She is okay, brother."

I almost considered telling him about my dream. But then I saw how much his spirit had picked up since last night.

"Yeah, you're right, big guy. Annabeth will be rescued."

Hey, it wasn't a lie...

We got up, took showers, and threw some clothes on. The whole time I was thinking about how I would ask Chiron for a quest to save Annabeth, but then I figured that even if Chiron didn't let me go, I would go anyway.

"Chiron," I was standing in the Big House, pen in hand, in front of wheelchair form Chiron. "I have a request to make."  
>His thousand-year-old eyes were locked on mine. He nodded. "Go ahead."<br>I took a deep breath. "I know where Annabeth is."  
>He didn't move, but I saw his eyes widen, ever so slightly.<br>"Well, I know what the place looks like where she is..."  
>Then I remembered what Grover told me. Grover! He knew where the place was. "Where is Grover?"<br>"He left with Argus to go deliver the strawberries into the city, I believe," Chiron replied.  
>I cursed inwardly.<br>"Percy, what is your request?"  
>I'd almost forgotten. "Right! ." I mumbled.<br>He leaned forward.. "Excuse me, I didn't catch the last part."  
>"I...WANT...to...go...on...a...QUES T.. .to save...ANNABETH."<br>He ignored my sarcasm. "Percy, this may be one of the most dangerous quests you've been on, because you do not know where you'll be going, only what you are trying to do. You might be risking your life."

"I risk my life on all my quests," I made a feeble attempt at a joke, but then turned serious.

"Annabeth is my life," I declared.

Chiron studied me. "Very well, you may go on this quest. But choose two heroes to go with you," Chiron said, and then rolled away.  
>I decided on Grover and Malcom, and knew I would have to wait until Grover came back with Argus.<br>I sprinted back to my cabin and thought about how I would start my quest off. Obviously, we would have to use the Door of Orpheus to get into the Underworld. Considering taking Mrs. O'Leary (my giant pet hellhound) with us, I figured I could always take her with me just for protection, leave her in the Underworld with Nico (he usually stayed there at this time of year, and I had seen him leave with a few bags this morning), if he would agree.

Just as I finished packing, I heard a car rumble up Half-Blood Hill and got my backpack, then walked quickly up the hill just as Argus got out of the van.  
>"Is Grover with you?" I asked.<p>

He frowned, a funny sight as he had one hundred eyes, all over his body.

"He isn't? Chiron told me that he went with..."  
>Then a thought occurred to me. Chiron's exact words had been, "Young Grover told me that he was going to go to deliver the strawberries with Argus."<p>

What if Grover had been lying? What if he left to go find Annabeth on his own?


	4. My Half Brother Is a Shadow

Chapter 4

My Half-Brother Turns Evil...

Percysclique

Annabeth's POV

I woke up with swollen eyes and a runny nose. I didn't even know I had been asleep. Well this was great I could barely see and I had snot running down my face and I couldn't even wipe it. Another reason to curse Eris.  
>Speak of the devil.<br>Just as I began cursing her, Eris strolled into the room with a sinister smile.  
>"Hello, Annabeth dear, did you sleep well?" She asked like we were BFFs.<br>I frowned. "What's up with you?" I muttered behind the cloth that gagged me.  
>She leaned toward me and leered. "Excuse me? I can't hear you."<br>I screamed in rage and kicked. I didn't mean to kick Eris, but my toes hit her calf.  
>Whoops.<br>Eris jumped back, her face distorted in rage. "Bad move, Annabeth." She smiled and laughed to herself. "Maybe Percy isn't needed as bad after all. Maybe we should just kill you NOW!"  
>I tried not to cower in fear, but I'm sure my eyes gave me away. Well, this was going grrrrreat.<br>Not.

rapunzeleah123 a.k.a Annabeth-Artemis  
>Annabeth's POV<p>

Just then, the black hooded thing stepped silently into the room.  
>"NO, Eris, you will NOT harm her until I say you can."<br>Eris was the one who cowered this time, apologizing and bowing as she backed out of the room.  
>I shivered in fear as the thing left the room, its robe trailing on the floor. I had a feeling I knew who it was.<br>Hades.  
>But then again, when had Hades ever disguised himself? He liked to be noticed, although he would never admit it. So to pass the time, I pondered over why this might have happened.<br>Then my stomach growled. I realized that it had been a full day since I had eaten anything. They brought me water, but I needed solid food.  
>So I sat, stiff-backed and wooden-necked, starving, gagged, and to top it all off, kidnapped. I remembered the night Percy and I had last talked. We had had our little underwater adventure...I blushed. Then I tried to take my mind off of him.<br>Eris came stomping in. "It's time to move you again, little girl," she sneered.  
>Then everything went black.<p>

When I came to, I was in a room filled with spider webs. I shivered, and then started to sweat as I saw a large tarantula crawl across the floor, just missing my feet.  
>Eris appeared next to me. "Apparently, your boyfriend wasn't getting the drift to come here. So instead of a dream caused by pain, we'll reshoot and do one by fear. 'Kay? Ohhh, I just love torturing heroes," she sighed happily.<br>I screamed as a wolf spider wriggled across my foot.  
>"Perfect!" Eris grinned. "Just save it for Mr. Jackson's dreamtime, okay, sweetheart?"<br>I yelled a curse as loudly as I could.  
>"There, there." Here Eris did a bad impression of my voice. "Purcy wiw come for yew, honey. Don't wowwy!" and with an evil cackle, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.<br>Then the black thing came in. I started to hyperventilate as more spiders climbed over my feet.  
>The thing turned its gaze toward me. "Are you okay?"<br>I gasped. "...Malcom?"

rapunzeleah123 a.k.a Annabeth-Artemis

Annabeth's POV

He lowered his hood and smiled. "Don't worry, Annabeth. I'm still a 'good guy'. I'm doing this to trick Eris. She had the plan to kill Percy, but I came in and pretended to be her long-lost, older brother. When it came to me in a dream that Eris wanted to kill Percy, I decided that I would help with the saving. So I put my costume on, and voila! Klanos, God of Shadows, was born. We actually aren't that far from camp, and so I was able to sneak back and forth between here and camp." He came over and untied my bonds and slowwwwly peeled the duct tape off.

"But where is here?"

Malcom frowned. "We're in Kronos's Soul, the deepest, darkest part of the Underworld, where it's said that Kronos's soul was cast when he was chopped up."  
>I gasped. "Wow...How the heck are we supposed to get out of here?"<br>"I don't know," he sighed. "Getting in as Klanos was easy. Leaving as Malcom with another hero...not so much."

Then I remembered Percy. "He's coming for us! I know he is. Eris-" here I cursed under my breath, "-tortured me and created a dream for Percy. I didn't want him to come and risk his life, but somehow I know that he's going to come anyway, and there's no avoiding that."

He managed a small smile. "Guess we'd better hope that Percy has heard of Kronos's Soul, I guess..."

Percy's POV  
>As I shouldered my backpack, I wondered where Malcom was. He was supposed to meet me by Thalia's tree at 3:00.<br>I checked my watch.  
>3:05. I decided to go get him personally.<br>Jogging to the Athena cabin, I wondered what Malcom might be doing that could possibly be more important than going on a quest to save his little sister...maybe there was a Yankees game that he couldn't miss. But no, I think Annabeth mattered to him more...hmm. I'd have to ask him about that.  
>Arriving at said destination, I knocked on the gray stone door. I'd always wondered why they didn't have a...<br>Oh. A doorbell.  
>I pushed the tiny button next to the owl-shaped windows. Three seconds later, the door flew open and there stood Elizabeth, the ten-year-old Athena girl with a crush on me.<br>I resisted the strong urge to roll my eyes.  
>She immediately turned tomato red. "H-hiPercyhow'reyoudoinggoodI'mdoiing goo dto oth ank sfo ras kin g. Doyouneedsomewaterorfoodor-"<br>A piece of duct tape? Yes, thanks for asking.  
>"Wait, slow down, take a breath, I just need to know where Malcom is."<br>She blushed an even deeper shade of scarlet. "Didn't you hear?" She replied, a little slower. "Nobody's seen Malcom since yesterday. He wasn't even in his bed this morning when everybody woke up."  
>I lifted my eyebrows. "Is that so?"<br>She nodded. "He doesn't come to meals or anything."  
>It's weird, because you'd think that the guy that's Annabeth's second-in-command and sits by her at every meal would come to my attention if he was missing. Of course, if I was looking at Annabeth's table, I would most likely be looking at gorgeous, wonderful Annabeth, not her half brother.<br>Still, this was for a quest. Maybe...  
>"Percy?" Elizabeth waved at me. "You okay?"<br>I realized that I was just staring into space, thinking about Annabeth and how I would save her. "Sorry."  
>If possible, she blushed even deeper. "Well...for your quest you might want to pick somebody else, since my brother's gone and so is Grover..." She-very slowly and deliberately-cleared her throat.<br>I ignored her. "Yeah, you're probably right. See you later." I walked off and casually threw a glance back. She had her head in her hands, and I distinctly heard her mumble, "Geez, Annabeth was right, he IS a seaweed brain."

Starlight1o1

I was walking away from the Athena cabin with my hands in my pockets wondering how it was possible for the very people I chose as my quest partners to all disappear at the same time. Just as I was thinking that a very strange thing happened. Suddenly everything turned into shadows and light. It only lasted for a second so I was pretty sure it was only my imagination at least until I heard a voice.  
>"I don't even get why we have to be here in the first place. The golden rule is to not interfere and guess what we're doing right now. Sure some of us do break this rule but we have never broken this rule before." I heard a silky male voice say coming from the shadows of the trees. I stood absolutely still and heard another voice.<br>"It's an emergency. It's not my fault if you didn't sense mother rising." said an equally silky female voice. By this time I moved closer and could see the people speaking. I saw the girl first. If light was a person that it would look like her. Her eyes were like a rainbow that held every color possible in them. Her skin was so white that I would have thought she was sick if it didn't have a healthy glow to it. Also her hair was so blond that it looked white and reached her ankles. She was wearing a white dress that also reached her ankles and looked as if actually was made out of light. Don't tell Aphrodite this but she was as beautiful as the goddess of beauty herself if that was even possible. If the girl was the embodiment of light then the guy was darkness. His eyes were like the darkness of the sky in between stars that no light could reach, that sucked you in. His skin was ghostly pale and looked like it had never seen the sun. His hair was as black as his eyes. One look at his posture and attitude told you that he was a dangerous guy that you absolutely did not want to be on the bad side of. Suddenly he didn't look all sullen and uncaring leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. He stood as still and rigid as a wooden board.  
>"Did you just say that mother was rising?" The girl nodded.<br>"But that's-"  
>"Impossible?" she finished for him.<br>"Unfortunately that isn't the case but we must stop her before she gets the chance. We also must talk to the famous hero that is watching us from behind a tree." How did she know where I was? I came out warily with riptide in my hand just in case. The guy resumed his old posture. The girl smiled at me and for a second it looked like the forest had filled with light.  
>"Don't worry we aren't here to hurt anybody. Actually we're friends of Chiron and if you could take us to speak with him that would be great." The guy muttered some like no way am I friends with that optimistic pony under his breath. The girl glared at him but he shut up.<br>"I'll take you to see Chiron." I didn't know why but I trusted them. Well maybe not the guy so much but still. The girl smiled at me and said.  
>"Thanks." I unfortunately said something unintelligent like.<br>"Umm you're welcome?" It came out sounding like a question. The guy rolled his eyes.  
>"I knew he was an idiot." The girl slapped his shoulder.<br>"Be polite."  
>"Why do I have to be polite to a Hero?" he said but didn't say anything more on the subject. I didn't put my sword away and turned around so they could follow me to the big house. We got a lot of stares and by a lot I mean every single person we passed by was watching us. The guy was complaining but the girl smiled at everyone that watched them. I opened the door to the big house when Chiron saw me.<br>"Why aren't you getting ready for the quest?" He asked but when he saw the guy and the girl he turned pale.  
>"Di immortals!"<br>He suddenly bowed down with his centaur legs, which I was pretty sure was really hard to manage.  
>"Lady Peace and Lord Chaos what brings you to Camp Half-blood?"<br>"Mother is rising." said the girl which Chiron referred to as Lady Peace. Then I said something really intelligent.  
>"Isn't Chaos supposed to be a girl?" The guy's eyes flashed dangerously.<br>"I hate being referred to as a girl. I knew he was an idiot." he said. Great two people had called me an idiot in one day although the first one didn't mean it in a bad way.  
>"Um Percy?" Lady Peace said.<br>"What?" I asked without asking how she knew my name.  
>"It really gets on Chaos's nerves when you ever refer to him as a girl again so in the future if you don't want to die…"<p>

rapunzeleah123 a.k.a Annabeth-Artemis

Annabeth's POV

We had been sitting for hours on the cold, stone floor. The spiders had seemed to disappear, though, a fact for which I was grateful. "Why haven't we gone anywhere?" I complained. Okay, so maybe "grateful" wasn't the best word to describe my feelings.  
>Malcom brushed some rock dust off of his sleeve. "I told you, the door is locked from the outside, and my key is with Eris."<br>"Yes, but it's not airtight...is it?"  
>He shook his head. "No, of course n-well, I actually am not quite sure."<br>I groaned. "Great. So we're trapped in a cave that may or may not have a limited supply of air, nobody has shown up to even try to rescue us, and we have no escape plan!"  
>He patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, little sis, we'll get out of this one. You've been on lots of quests similar to this situation, right?" He looked hopeful.<br>I looked at him blankly, then replied uneasily, "Yeah, um, tons of times."  
>Yeah, we'd gotten out of situations tons of times. Just none like this.<br>Just then, the door opened with a creak. I jumped up, knife raised, waiting for an attack or (gods forbid) another tying up.  
>But it wasn't Eris.<br>"Grover?" I squinted.  
>Sure enough, the satyr clopped out of the shadows. "Hey, guys."<br>I put my blade close to his face. The faint glow of the Celestial bronze cast a dim light on him. His hair and fur were matted, there was a leaf stuck in between his horn and his head. His face was dirty, and his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt had a smudge of dirt on it.  
>"Holy Zeus, what happened to you?" I chuckled, loosening up a little bit.<br>He rubbed his neck.. "I climbed a tree to try and see the Door of Orpheus, but the dryads had other plans for me."  
>He pointed to a red welt on his forehead that I hadn't noticed before.<br>"Ouch," I sympathized.  
>"Yeah, well, ticking off a dryad isn't the worst thing that could've happened."<br>I grinned, but then my smile faded. "Where...where's Percy?"  
>Grover frowned. "He didn't come with me." But he didn't say anything else.<br>I raised an eyebrow, but made no comment.  
>To break the awkward silence, Malcom stood up. "Hey, Grover. Thanks for rescuing us, man. Now how did you get in here, exactly? I know for a fact that Eris had the only two."<br>Grover smiled crookedly. "You mean one."  
>_<p>

Percy's POV

I decided to take Mrs. O'Leary and just go. I would feel very alone, but I just didn't have any time to pick new heroes.  
>I saddled Mrs. O'Leary up (figuratively, of course), and struggled onto the big hellhound. She whimpered and nosed at my backpack-which was still on the ground.<br>"Erre es korakas, backpack!" I cursed. Mrs. O'Leary whimpered. Are we gonna leave soon? Her eyes seemed to say.  
>I hopped down, grabbed the backpack, but this time, I had barely grabbed on when Mrs. O'Leary shadow traveled.<br>I laughed through the frightening thrill of actually feeling physical darkness wash over me, and then we landed.  
>And Elizabeth, Annabeth's younger sister, had gotten there with me.<br>"What are you doing here!" I yelled. The hysterical scare had made my emotions run high. "Look, you said you needed help on the quest, so..."  
>"I did NOT say that! I said I would 'pick some more,' not let you tag along so as not to hurt your feelings!"<br>She winced, and my hysteria wore off. "Sorry, I just think you're too..."  
>"Young?" She crossed her arms. "Annabeth was seven when she ran away from home," she pointed out.<br>I couldn't say anything. She was a child of Athena, all right.  
>"Well?" She tossed me my backpack. "We've got my sister and-if we find him along the way-my brother to save."<p> 


	5. Grover Gets An Extreme Makeover

**A/N: Sorry it this chapter is a bit shorter than usual but sometimes clumping chapters together include deciding the best way to end it. Also I'll be slowing down the posts a bit since there has been talk of a sequel and the forum is kind of abandoned so to decrease waiting time once this story is over I'm going to slow down the posts. Sorry if that's confusing. If you want further explanation or an idea of what the sequel may be like than PM me.**

Chapter 5

…But Not As Evil As Grover

percysmile

A/N: Sorry to interrupt but please listen err I mean read what I have to say. This chapter was really hard to decipher. I don't understand a lot of things that happen in Percy's point of view. I didn't want to modify percysmile's chapter to much so my apologies if it's to hard to understand. Trust me I don't completely understand it myself but you should be able to get the main idea in percysmile's writing. If you are really confused than send me a PM or a Review and I'll try and reach percysmile on fanpop or if you have a fanpop account you can talk to percysmile yourself.

Elizabeth POV

I was mad. Here was the boy of my dreams telling me I'm too young. I felt like crying. Percy I could tell was angry at me and all I could do was stare in his loyal, rebel, and kind sea green eyes. All I did was natural. I used his own words against him and he shushed me. Apparently he was used to it. He turned around and took out a box, a tiny box. I gasped. A ring box! It did not take a idiot to know what that meant. Percy was gong to propose to Annabeth. I did not know what to think and it was awful because I'm the kid of the goddess of wisdom and here I was and did not know what to do so I asked him  
>"When are you going to propose?"<p>

=====================  
>Percy POV<p>

Oh Annabeth I thought. I was going to take you out to the bottom of the ocean I was going to kneel down and give you the ring. You were going to say no, that we were too young and I was going to say that I'm really old in demigod years and then you would have said yes. We would confront our parents. They would have said yes and then you WOULD HAVE I feel like crying would have I would have I was going to but then you get kidnapped and I do not know if you are dead or alive. My two quest people I wanted disappear and we need to rescue you my first choice of company because its so cute when you draw a invisible battle plan on the ground with your fingers and it's so cute when you get mad your eyebrows scrunch up and your eyes are hypnotising and your soft hair makes me want to touch it and the way you fight is pure genus. Oh Annabeth. I twisted the box. I'm going to ask you. I was so determined that I only faintly heard  
>"So when are you going to propose to her"<br>I reply "I was hoping at the bottom of the sea when the sun is setting, it makes the sea alive with colours. I was hoping to do it then."

maiden4ever

Percy's pov

I blushed. How could I have said that out loud? STUPID! "Wow, that's really romantic. I wish someone will do that for me someday" Elizabeth said mournfully. I looked over to her face. I felt a pang of guilt. How could I have been so rude! "Look, you can come with me, I am sorry I acted like a jerk." "It's ok, I know I can be annoying sometimes," she replied. I couldn't answer. I then realized we had NO idea where we were.

AnnabethC  
>Annabeth POV<br>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Grover helped me loosen up a bit. I mean, at least I wasn't alone anymore right? But...something still felt wrong. I brushed the feeling off, though.

Then something occurred to me. "Grover, if you have a key...why aren't we trying to escape?"

He blushed. "You're going to think I'm stupid," he said sheepishly.

"I am not, just tell me," I said, but I all ready felt like I knew the answer.

"I kinda...forgot...and left the key...outside the door."

"Grover..." I moaned.

"I told you you'd think I was stupid," he complained. I rolled my eyes. Then, I noticed the spiders coming back.

"Oh, my gosh," I whispered as a particularly large one crawled over my foot. "Grover, make it stop. You're Lord of the Wild, right?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "I can't do that." He didn't sound particularly sorry...

Just then, the door of the cell swung open. Eris. Darn. "Very good, Proteus." She raised her eyebrows at Malcolm. "Take him to a cell."

"Grover" suddenly "shape-shifted" into a hideous monster. I tried not to shriek. He jerked Malcolm to his feet, and before Malcolm or I could say anything, he was gone. Eris turned to me.

"I'll be back," she whispered, sending chills down my spine. "Soon. So will the spiders. And, if everything goes according to plan, so will Percy."

With those cheery words, she left me to figure out a way to escape from here without getting Percy or Malcolm killed. Yay.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

EDIT: By the way, Proteus is the same Proteus from Titan's Curse, I think. :)

A/N: The edit right above was written by AnnabethC. Any notes I write will be shown as A/N.

maiden4ever

Annabeth pov:

A couple minutes, or hours later (I couldn't tell), two dracaenae came in to tie me up and give me some water. This time I didn't even try to struggle. If there was a way to escape from there, I didn't want to get killed before that.  
>One dracaenae hissed to me, "You are lucky the massster issssss ussing you for bait, or else, well, letsssss jussst ssssay it wouldn't be pretty." they both laughed as they walked away, sealing the door shut behind them.<p>

After that I drifted in and out of a fitfull sleep, one moment I dreamed about a cackling laugh, another time spiders in my bed. At long last it was morning. (at least, I think it was morning because Eris came in)  
>She had a smug look in her eyes that told me she was up to no good. "It seems like our little guest is up." she said."The great master has agreed to allow me to torture you a bit in the next dream your little boyfriend will have. I hope he enjoys the show." she said with a glow in her eyes.<p>

percysmile

Percy-

After the slip of the tongue in telling her my plans I went to sleep and in my dream I saw Annabeth. Oh my poor Annabeth spun onto a spider's web. She started trembling .Then 5 dozen spiders came up and she started screaming my name. It was horrible, purely horrible. Spiders started biting her everywhere. The traitor Eris came into view. She started saying if you want her to live then come to... The dream shifted to Athena she grumbled but then said do not rescue her sadly as much as I want you to die and my kids to be saved by the walking curse and for Annabeth to be reduced I can not allow you because before she got kidnapped she prayed and I can not ignore her wishes ...Athena went on but I woke up more confused then ever. I either rescue the person I love or obey the gods

percysmile

Annabeth pov

My eyes widened. I was scared here I was trapped in a web with my worst fear crawling up and biting me I saw Percy and screamed his name I know it was a trap I could not let him come I wanted to scream Percy it's a trap but all I could scream was Percy so I prayed to Athena to warn him and hope it would work apparently it did work because before she could revile where I was he disappeared. Thank the gods. "You." she growled "You did this. Oh well we will have to do it again but this time with more pain, fear, and chaos." and with that I blacked out

Starlight1o1

(Percy)

We were at the doors of Orpheus and what Athena said didn't make me hesitate for a second. If it came between the gods will and Annabeth's life I would chose her every single time. I shook Elizabeth awake. She rubbed her eyes.  
>"Are we here already?"<br>"Yeah we're at the doors of Orpheus, but if you don't want to do this I can send you back with Mrs. O'Leary." I secretly wished that she would go, not because she could be a problem but because I didn't want her to get trapped here. I've been on a lot of quests. I should know better than anyone the dangers of leaving camp. Besides she was only ten and I wasn't sure if she could handle going into the otherworld.  
>"I came here and I'm staying here. I want to help Annabeth." she said firmly. I guess there's no turning back. I sent Mrs. O'Leary back to camp and was ready to open the door when I realized that I had forgotten something very important. We needed music to open the doors and with no way back I didn't know what to do. Elizabeth grabbed my hand.<br>"What's wrong Percy?"  
>I heard a laugh.<br>"You're really lucky that my sister had a vision or you would be stuck here." I knew that voice. It was Chaos and Peace. Under any other circumstances I wouldn't be relived to see Chaos because I apparently made him very mad and I had enough mad gods to worry about.  
>"You really should have waited us before you went off on your own. I guess not completely alone since you have a stow-away." Peace mused.<br>Elizabeth yanked my hand to try and get my attention.  
>"Percy do you know who these people are?"<br>"Oh sorry Elizabeth. This is Lady Peace and Lord Chaos."  
>"Do you mean Chaos as in the Chaos that created the world?"<br>I nodded. I noticed that Chaos looked a bit smug. Peace tolled her eyes.  
>"Don't go and give him a big head." Peace said.<br>"Wait isn't Chaos supposed to be a girl?"  
>"I am NOT a girl!"<br>I would have laughed right then and there but I remembered how angry Chaos looked when I said that to him. I stood in front of Elizabeth with my arms out protectively. Peace started laughing.  
>"You don't need to worry about Chaos. He wouldn't hurt a ten year old but you are another matter altogether. Now that we have that matter cleared up I'll open the door and we can get on with this quest."<br>"What do you mean we'll get on with this quest? You guys aren't coming are you? I mean isn't there some sort of rule about gods not being allowed into the other's dominions without permission?"  
>"Wow you really are an idiot. We were born before the gods, titans, and Gaea so those rules don't apply to us." Chaos said while rolling his eyes.<br>"Oh."  
>"Just ignore Chaos for now. The whole reason we came here was to help you."<br>"Why would a pair of gods come and help me?"  
>"This is much bigger than just saving Annabeth. Our mother is awakening and she thinks that she can use you to bring the gods down. Mother is truly not a bad person but she isn't a good one either. Sometimes she gets visions like I do and I think she is trying to prevent something bad from happening. She is ancient and nameless. She has countless servants and many old ties to the world. The only people with enough power to stop her are Chaos and I. Even that may not be enough which is why we came to help you. This isn't just about saving your girlfriend. This is much more important, maybe not to you but if we don't succeed not only will the gods fall but everything else will too. It will be almost exactly what it was like before the Earth was born. Nobody will be spared except for my brother and me."<br>Well my life just got a whole lot harder and complicated.


	6. My Time Turns Into Sand

Chapter 6

Why Does Everyone I Know Keep Turning Evil?

maiden4ever

Percy's pov

We stood at the Doors of Orpheus. "Well? Let's go." Elizabeth said impatiently. "We can't. We need music to open the doors." I replied. I looked back at Peace and Chaos hopefully. "Hey, don't look at us." Peace said. "Ooh! I know!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She dove into a small pack she brought. "I know we're not supposed to have electronics, but I asked Conner Stoll to get it for me." she said as she pulled out an iTouch. "I have music on here. We can play it and open the doors" "great idea" I said. I know I should have scolded her, but I was too relieved. She blushed. We picked tik tok as the song. And what do you know? The doors opened!

maiden4ever

Percy's pov

Inside, it was exactly how I remembered, cold dark, and REALLY small. We could barely fit. Although, once we all squeezed through, it was totally different than I remembered. Instead of the underworld, there was a long hallway in front of us that branched out into more hallways. What was more confusing was that every few feet, there was a door. I shuddered. This reminded me too much of Dadaelus's labyrinth that I was in a couple summers ago. (Not fun)."What do we do now?" Elizabeth asked, voicing what I just thought. "We can look through every door." I suggested. "Don't be stupid. That would take years" Chaos replied, clearly annoyed. "If only Annabeth was here." I thought to myself. "She would already have a strategy."

Suddenly, I was angry. I was angry at Eris for kidnapping Annabeth. I was angry at Athena, for telling me I shouldn't rescue her own daughter. I was angry at Chiron, for letting this happen. I was angry at chaos, for being so lazy and a jerk. But mostly, I was angry at myself.

Tears ran down my face. Normally, I'm not a crier, but it all seemed so hopeless right there. "ha-ha, someone's a cry baby!" Chaos teased behind my back. I whirled around. "You know what? I'm sick and tired of you dumping on everything. I don't care if you're a god. You are acting like a jerk while Annabeth is out there, kidnapped, getting tortured by Eris. I didn't ask for your help. So, just do us a favour, and leave! I don't care if you blow me up, it won't change anything!" I yelled. I heard whimpering. Elizabeth was on the floor, crying. I felt a pang of guilt for scaring her. "Let's set up camp here and figure out something tomorrow." I said. Everyone nodded silently and laid down to go to sleep. Peace wanted to take first watch, so I settled down to go to sleep, hoping I wouldn't have another dream. Boy, it just wasn't my day.

maiden4ever  
>Annabeth's pov:<p>

I was now REALLY nervous of what they were going too do with me. Thankfully, the spider bites weren't poisonous. I prayed to every god I knew, even the minor gods and Hades and Ares (not a fan of them) to give me strength to face what was going to happen and to guide Percy to rescue me. I guess the "Give me strength" thing didn't work, because when Eris came in a couple hours later, all I gained was the feeling of needing to puke from anxiety.

I eyed her as she walked around the room. Finally I asked her the question that was gnawing at the back of my mind. "What are you going to do to me?" it came out a little muffled from the gag, but I could tell she understood me.

AnnabethC  
>Annabeth POV<p>

It was around dawn when she brought me there. And by 'there', I mean a huge room that seemed to overlook a beach. Keyword: _seemed_. It was all just an illusion, I knew that. I briefly wondered where Malcolm was, but figured that was the least of my worries when I saw the huge, glass hourglass in the middle of the room.  
>And then I was in it.<br>Well, and least my hands and ankles were untied, right? But I was stuck with the duct-tape (no pun intended).  
>A drizzle of water began to <em>plip, plop<em> onto my head. I looked up, surprised, to see a thinnish line of water drizzling from the top of the hour-glass. I looked down again to see Eris standing out-side the hour-glass.  
>"What's going on?" I demanded. It came out sounding more like, "Hms Hming ohm?" She must have understood, though, because she smiled.<br>"This hourglass will eventually fill up. All of the way. But, don't worry. Percy will be here fairly soon. He's just a little less than three hours from getting here."  
>I gasped (well, tried to) as the awful realization hit me: This hourglass was going to fill to the top with water. While I was in it. Like, fill over my head.<br>"And the water will cover you in _exactly_ three hours," she whispered. And then she grinned and walked away.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

maiden4ever  
>Percy's pov:<p>

I woke up gasping for breath in a cold sweat. "Annabeth's in BIG trouble." was my only thought. I woke everyone up and told them about my dream. "So, what are we going to do now?" asked Peace. "I don't know, this reminds me too much of the labyrinth" I answered. I slumped to the floor in disgust. "you were in dadalus's labyrinth? "Elizabeth asked in awe. "How did you get out?" "With the oracle Rachel" I replied. 

NicoDiAngelo4  
>Percys PoV<p>

Elizabeth looked at me and said, "So, let me get this straight, you went into the labyrinth with Rachel the oracle?" I nodded my head and said, "Yup, Rachel, Annabeth, Tyson, Grover and I." she gawked then caught me by surprise by saying, "Wait! You were the-I get it now!" I was so confused so I just asked, "What exactly do you get?" She smiled and sung, "Oh nothing, nothing at all." Peace and Chaos started laughing, but I turned back to Elizabeth and said, "What? Please tell me!" She just started giggling and blushing. What is this? Confuse Percy day? But honestly, what was Elizabeth going to say?

rapunzeleah123

Annabeth's POV

The water was now past my knees. I was getting nervous. I rattled the chair. I figured since it was duct tape, I could easily break it loose. No such luck. I looked at the tape closely. There was a faint glow around it.

FINALLY, Eris. You finally figured out that a magic trap is best.

I wriggled and squirmed and tried to get at my knife, but it was pretty obvious that I would need rescuing if I was ever going to get out of this.  
>How'd those words taste, you ask?<br>Like salt. Like salt.  
>The water dripped and drizzled. I checked my watch (which, thankfully, was not covered with magic duct tape). An hour past.<br>"Hurry, Percy, hurry." I looked out the window. Eris had come in and told me that the fake window was real, after all. The sun was going to set anytime now, and I had very little time.  
>I put in a prayer to my mom that for once, Percy would NOT act like the Seaweed Brain that he was. I squinted as I tried to remember the last words I said to him.<br>"Please, Percy. Just go ask him." "Him" being Malcom, of course. I gasped. What if Percy hadn't asked him?

What if I was doomed?

Percy's POV  
>Okay, where would Annabeth be? I concentrated as I waded into the ocean.<br>Well, where do you think she is, boy?  
>The strong, proud voice broke through my thoughts.<br>"Athena?" I said aloud.  
>Yes. Annabeth's fate is not as hopeless as you imagine. Focus, Percy. She is the- Athena paused, and I could imagine her cringing -love of your life. She is in your heart. Follow it.<br>"Okay... how do I do that?"  
>Be silent. LISTEN to your heart.<br>I stopped. I listened. I waited. I prayed. Pleasepleaseplease...  
>Sure enough, the right side of my body had a definite warmth to it, so I walked a few yards to the right.<br>The warmth got stronger.  
>Good, child. Good. Athena whispered.<br>I frowned in concentration as I followed the heat, out if the water, up the beach, and headfirst into the cliffside.  
>Ouch... I rubbed my forehead, then searched the rock face. A small hole was in it.<br>"What do I do now?" I asked Athena.  
>Crap. Her voice disappeared. I was on my own.<br>But slowly, very slowly, the part of the cliff I had bumped into sunk into the ground. When it finished rumbling, I peeked through the doorway.  
>In the center of the room, I saw a giant hourglass, probably a little more than three quarters of the way full.<p>

And inside the hourglass...  
>Was Annabeth.<p>

AnnabethC  
>ANNABETH POV<p>

The water was up now up to my elbows- which were tied to my side while I was magically duct-taped to a chair, just to give you a better idea of how close to death I was. I struggled to keep my breathing even. Percy would come. He _had _to. I mean, that's what always happened in the books and movies. The hero _always_ saved the heroine. Except for maybe now, I thought.  
>And then I saw it.<br>The glint of green eyes from a cracked door. His eyes. Percy's eyes. Who was I kidding?  
>I mean, he'd never get in, not with Eris sitting on a lounge chair, on guard at the door. He'd have to fight her.<br>I had no doubt that he could win...it would just take time. Time that was running rapidly out. 

rapunzeleah123

Percy's POV  
>So there was Annabeth. I looked around for someone on guard.<br>I cursed. There was a goddess (don't ask how I knew, I just did) on a chair guarding her on top of the hourglass.  
>I looked back at the top of the cliff. The others were looking for Annabeth. I needed a way to let them know that I'd found her.<br>Digging in my pocket, I pulled out a piece of lint, some goat hair (Grover and I had been wrestling the other day), a stick of bent chewing gum, and...  
>Ah. A golden drachma.<br>I looked for a rainbow somewhere and saw a small puddle with the light of the setting sun on it. I chucked my coin into the multicolored light and whispered very, very softly, "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, except my offering."  
>The Iris-message shimmered to life. "Peace, Chaos, and Elizabeth."<br>"Percy!"  
>Grover leaped toward me.<br>"Grover!" I inhaled deeply. "You're okay! Listen, dude, I found Annabeth."  
>"Really? Like-seriously?" Elizabeth interrupted.<br>"Yeah. But you guys have to keep your voices down. Eris is on guard."  
>"Eris?" Grover looked confused. "But..."<br>"I know. I thought about that too. But there isn't much time. Annabeth's in a giant hourglass, and water is drizzling from the top bulb. She's-she's going to drown." I choked back the words, but then straightened up. "She's going to drown if I don't rescue her. Tell Peace and Chaos I'm below the cliff, inside of the cave. They'll know what I mean. I'll see you guys later."  
>"Percy! Be careful!" Elizabeth looked worried.<br>I smiled at her. "You've been a great help, Elizabeth."  
>"Yeah, careful, Percy," Grover warned.<br>"C'mon, G-man. I'll make it out. This is nothing compared to what we've done."  
>He managed a weak smile.<br>I waved the message dead and then peeked in the doorway again. How had Eris not heard the rock go into the ground? Then I saw that she had huge red headphones with skulls on the sides on her ears. No wonder.  
>I creeped slowly into the cave, facing Eris's back, keeping as quiet as I could.<br>I glanced at Annabeth. She was staring at me, wide-eyed, but there was relief in her water was up to her shoulders.  
>Water.<br>Waterwaterwaterwater.  
>Me.<br>I gasped, stumbling backwards. I did have the power to rescue Annabeth. Athena was right.  
>I focused the most energy I had ever used on the hourglass. There was the sharpest and most painful tug behind my naval ever. There was magic protecting the hourglass, but it wasn't as strong as mine. And water pressure won the battle. The whole 17-foot-tall hourglass started with a tiny spider web crack.<p>

That was the only push it needed. The whole hourglass shattered, sending the water gushing out of the cave and (with my direction) back into the sea where it belonged. I felt the magic boundaries break. Eris came tumbling off her chair, the duct tape split, and Annabeth stumbled into my arms and we shared a long, silent kiss. It felt wonderful. All my anger, stress, and thoughts of Eris vanished. Annabeth put her arms around my neck. Finally, we broke off.  
>"You idiot," Annabeth couldn't stop grinning. "Did you not get my dreams?"<br>I answered that question by kissing her again.  
>But then I saw Eris get up. I saw her turn around. I let go of Annabeth and very slowly, pointed. She twisted around.<br>And that was when Eris let out the monsters.

Starlight1o1

(Peace)

"Why the heck did you ask us to split up all of a sudden? I mean it was your idea to come here and help out in the first place."  
>"Elizabeth are you feeling okay?" It's not often when a ten year old decides to go on a quest. On the other hand gods aren't supposed to either.<br>"Hey don't just go and ignore me!" I didn't want to talk about it. If we went with him then something terrible would have happened to upset the balance. Such a trivial thing yet it effects many.  
>"Yeah I'm fine but it would be nice if people stopped bugging me about it. I mean just because I'm ten years old doesn't mean I'm completely helpless. I was already useful once when we needed to open the doors of Orpheus." I could have easily summoned up and instrument or sung to the doors but she didn't need to know that. Sometimes it helps the young to grow when they feel they are needed.<br>"Fine just go ahead and ignore me." Chaos said sarcastically. His attitude usually got him immediately pegged as a trouble maker and it wasn't helping matters right now. I stood up.  
>"What does your majesty suddenly feel like talking now?" he said only half sarcastic.<br>"Be quiet. I think I'm getting something." I said.

He immediately shut up. It was just too bad that I didn't actually see anything. Elizabeth tugged on my dress to get my attention.  
>"Um Peace I know that it's not really a good time…"<br>"Then why are you asking." Chaos but in. She continued and ignored him. Smart girl. Although in some cases that would not be the wisest thing to do.  
>"…but since you can see the future…" she trailed off.<br>"Go ahead you don't have to be afraid of me like my brother." Elizabeth giggled.  
>"I'm not afraid of him or you, it's just that I…I want to know if someday I'll become a hero." They always wanted to know their future. It's a pity she didn't ask for something that wouldn't affect her life.<br>"What do you think Peace is? The Oracle. She can't give you your future because her power is much stronger. It lets her see everything." I glared at him.  
>"You didn't have do be rude about it. I could have explained that by myself." I kneeled down next to Elizabeth and smiled.<br>"Don't worry when the time comes yo- Oh no." I should have been watching carefully. I grabbed Elizabeth's hand.  
>"Chaos, stay here for a second. I need to take Elizabeth to Grover."<br>"What why?" Elizabeth protested but before she could say another word I transported her to Grover. I gave him a quick explanation and left. I was back immediately. Chaos didn't ask questions he knew better than that.  
>"Come on we need to get to Annabeth." What we didn't tell Percy was that we already knew where Annabeth was. If we told him the future could go off course and that's usually not a good thing.<p>

(Percy)

Oh great just what I need a vengeful goddess. Eris stood up and laughed evilly.  
>"You both fell right into my trap. It's just too bad that Annabeth didn't get the chance to warn you." Suddenly the room turned black and white. This could only mean one thing.<br>"Annabeth cover your eyes."  
>"What."<br>"Just trust me." Chaos and Peace were here.  
>"I thought I told you to come to the cliff not to transport here." I said.<br>"Hey just be glad I even came." Chaos replied  
>"I never asked you to come." I shot back.<br>"Okay stop it you two we have something important to take care of now." Peace said.  
>"Percy do you know who these people are?"<br>"I'll explain late. I promise."  
>"You had better." Annabeth said with a scowl. Great what did I do to get her mad? I turned and saw Eris. Surprisingly she was on her knees and looked pale.<br>"Lord Chaos and Lady Peace, I wasn't aware that you were visiting Earth." She said with a slight tremble.  
>"Eris I don't think you should push your luck." Peace said politely.<br>"What do you mean by that?" I blurted it out. Annabeth glared at me.  
>"Seaweed brain this is really not the time to be asking questions." Wow she must be really mad at me for some reason.<br>"Let's just say that Chaos got really angry when Eris became the Goddess of Discord since that's one of his jobs. That's why she's on her knees. Nobody wants to be on his bad side. You're not even on his bad side Percy." If I wasn't on his bad side and that was how he acted then I really didn't want to be on his bad side. Chaos walked over to Eris.  
>"Eris I suggest that you let the heroes go or else." Eris was shaking now.<br>"To think that I actually thought she was scary." I heard Annabeth mutter under her breath.  
>"I…I'm sorry Lord but I can't do that."<br>"And you can't do this because…" Chaos said with a dangerous tone.  
>"Your mother. I can't do this because of your mother." Chaos's face went black.<br>"So she woke up sooner than I thought. Leave before I change my mind and don't cause us anymore trouble unless you want your immortality taken away."  
>"You can do that?" I asked Peace.<br>"Sure if we wanted to." She said with a shrug.  
>"But…but that's impossible it breaks all the rules. You can't just take immortality away. That was the whole point of it, not dying."<br>"Annabeth we were born before all of your rules were made. We are stronger than all of your gods combined. Logic does not apply to us." Peace said gently.  
>"How do you know my name." demanded Annabeth. She turned to me.<br>"Percy I don't trust them."  
>"Annabeth don't be silly. I know them."<br>"Percy step away from her." Peace demanded.  
>"What why?"<br>"Percy you wouldn't trust a stranger over me." In the corner of my eye I saw Eris disappear with an evil laugh. Chaos whipped around and sweared in some ancient language.  
>"See this is why you have to tell me what you see." Chaos said to Peace.<br>"Percy step away from her." Peace said almost frantically.  
>"But why?" I still didn't get why she wanted me to do that.<br>"Percy!" with impossible speed she ran over and knocked me away from Annabeth. We rolled over a few meters but just enough for me to see Luke's knife in Annabeths's hand. It was in the perfect position to stab me in my Achilles heel.  
>"Annabeth why?" I whispered heartbroken.<p>

Peace rolled off of me.  
>"That's what I was trying to tell you." she said.<br>"So that's not Annabeth." She shook her head.  
>"Sorry Percy that's Annabeth but she's under a spell that requires Kichos to break the spell. There are certain procedures and rules that only bind my mother, Chaos, and I." I saw Chaos knock the knife out of Annabeth's hands and point it to her throat.<br>"Don't move unless you want to die."  
>"Wait. Please don't hurt her." Peace put a hand on my shoulder.<br>"Don't worry we'll help you break the spell but first I think Malcolm wants to get out of the cell Eris locked him in." This quest just got better and better. First my girlfriend gets kidnapped. Then two gods (and/or titans) show up, which is actually supposed to be a good thing. Elizabeth sneaks onto my quest. I find out that some ancient goddess wants to obliterate everything. And last but not least my girlfriend that I finally got back is under some evil spell. Yup my life just gets better and better by the second.


	7. I Make a Really Bad Deal

**A/N Sorry it took so long to upload but the Doc Manager wasn't working properly.**

Chapter 7

Percy Makes a Really Bad Deal (And _"Nobody"_ Is Surprised)

rapunzeleah123

Annabeth's POV

I felt dazed, like I wanted to say something but simply didn't or didn't have the energy to say it. Like when I told Percy that he shouldn't trust...whoever that was, I didn't mean it. You only have to take one look at her to know that she would only fight for justice.  
>But my tongue wouldn't say that.<br>So I wrestled with myself internally while we walked along. Percy kept sending me nervous glances, and the only thing I wanted to do was scream, I know I'm under a spell! I clearly remember Eris convincing Hecate to do it!  
>But of course, I couldn't, so I kept quiet.<br>When we got to the top of the cliff we were hiking up, I did manage to ask the goddess standing in front of me who she was. Apparently that wasn't off limits.  
>She pursed her lips. "My name is Peace."<br>I gasped. "Chaos's sister?"  
>She nodded, and then frowned. "Are you all right? You look like you're about to regurgitate, as it were."<br>Now that she mentioned it...  
>Everyone turned away as I took care to not aim in their direction. There wasn't much to it, because all I'd had was a tiny bit of bread, and some water.<br>So apparently, every time I said something willingly, I would puke. Great.  
>We kept walking as if nothing had happened, but I saw Peace whisper to Chaos, "We'll have to get that Kichos inside of her system very quickly if we're to dilute the curse."<br>He nodded. "My name may be Chaos, but there cannot be chaos without some idea of peace; wherefore I will help you in restoring her."  
>I tuned them out after that, embarrassed. The two most powerful deities in the universe were talking about me as if I were their top priority. My fatal flaw may have been hubris, but that...wow.<br>We entered a dark forest, but Peace heightened her glow so that it cast a bright light over the area within a 5-yard radius. We walked for a few more minutes in silence.  
>Then I saw my younger sister and Grover.<p>

Chaos's POV

So I didn't want anything to happen to the little demigod girl. It was only to fix the spell, then I could go back to my job of creating black holes and destroying stars.  
>I shook my head. Sometimes, Chaos, I swear that you are crazy sometimes.<br>I agree, replied Peace's voice in my head. I looked over at her, but she was staring straight ahead.  
>I cursed. Why are you always inside my brain? I asked her.<br>She shrugged mentally. It's like you said, she replied. Chaos cannot exist without peace.  
>Hmph, I scoffed. Don't use my words against me.<br>But the young one and the satyr were close by. I decided to keep my thoughts to myself.

Starlight1o1

(Peace)

"Peace! Chaos! How did you guys get here so fast?" Elizabeth asked. Her eyes widened.  
>"Annabeth! You're okay!" Elizabeth squealed. She was about to run over to Annabeth when I stopped her.<br>"Peace what are you doing and why is Chaos holding a knife to Annabeth's throat?" She looked up at me with pleading eyes. I guess I had to answer her. I knelt down so I could look her in the eyes.  
>"Elizabeth I want you to listen carefully. Annabeth is under a very strong spell that we need to break. I don't want you going anywhere near her. She's not acting like herself right now so if you go near her she could hurt you. You got that?" Elizabeth nodded slowly. I grabbed her hand.<br>"Come on we need to go get Malcolm out of demigod prison." I said.  
>"There's a demigod prison." Elizabeth asked. Chaos laughed. I glared at him. Laughing at a ten year old is not nice, especially a Daughter of Athena that believes a joke.<br>"Elizabeth that was just a figure of speech." I turned to Chaos.  
>"Make sure you keep a tight hold on her."<br>"Who do you think I am? An idiot like this guy?"  
>"For the last time I'm not an idiot." Percy said half-heartedly. He was really upset about Annabeth but the other outcome would have been much worse for his relationship. I had this vision quite a bit before but I still remembered it. My vision…<p>

Chaos was off babysitting Elizabeth. I and I was stuck with Percy. If you asked me I would have done things the other way around since Eris wouldn't dare go against Chaos's wishes but Chaos didn't want to go anywhere near Percy hence me being stuck with him.  
>"Are you ready?" he nodded. I teleported him into Annabeth's prison with me but as soon as we teleported something strange happened. I felt a strange power and doubled over. That didn't happened often so that could only mean it was the work of mother.<br>"Peace are you okay?" he asked worried.  
>"Yeah I'm fine. I was just caught off guard by my mother's magic." I stood up and looked around the room. Eris was sitting in a chair lounging like a queen.<br>"Eris."  
>"Peace."<br>"What no I'm so sorry and something something something."  
>"I reserve that attitude for Lord Chaos. I know you won't hurt little old me."<br>"Well think again because I might be willing to this time." Percy stood beside me silently which was the best thing he could do right now.  
>"It wouldn't matter if you are willing or not. Your mother's power surrounds me. You couldn't stop me unless you had Lord Chaos with you."<br>"Percy don't do anything rash. She has my mother's power protecting her and I can't stop her unless Chaos is here."  
>"Then why don't you bring Chaos here?" Percy asked.<br>"Can't. My mother's power would block him."  
>"But you go through." He stated.<br>"It was a trap. I really don't like it when mother manipulates my visions."  
>"Oh are you and your little hero talking. Sorry to interrupt but I'm busy and have other plans." Eris said coolly while examining her finger nails. This was bad she had me trapped, which is really, really rare. I'm going to have to make a deal with her.<br>"What do you want Eris?" I asked.  
>"I think the question is want you want. The hero wants his girlfriend back well he can have her."<br>"What's the point of kidnapping Annabeth if you're just going to give her back? You minus well have not taken her in the first place. It would have saved a lot of people some trouble!" Percy practically shouted. I could tell Percy was mad but that was what Eris was probably aiming for. Disruption and chaos made her stronger which was the opposite of what we wanted.  
>"Percy calm down. She's just playing with your emotions. She wants something so there's probably a catch."<br>"I regrettably have to say that you're lucky Peace is so smart. I would have had you in an instant if she wasn't. Let's be friends and make a deal shall we." Eris proposed.  
>"Like I would be friends with the person that kidnaps my girlfriend." Percy muttered under his breath.<br>"Let's see. I'll give Annabeth back to you if the now supposedly devoted hero and goddess kiss. Now that has a nice ring to it doesn't it." Eris laughed. I pulled out my sword. I didn't unsheathe it unless I was in trouble and this was clearly a problem.  
>"Enough of your silly games Eris, release Annabeth."<br>"Oh dear. You seem to forget that you're at my mercy and not the other way around. That's what happened when you are always overconfident." I wasn't overconfident. I always made sure that I had a plan and weapons before going into battle. Just because one has power so strong that almost none can best it does not mean that person should become careless. Even knowing all that she still had me. I didn't expect mother to rise so fast and so soon.  
>"I'll do it." I turned and saw the determined look on Percy's face.<br>"If it means saving Annabeth I'll do it. I'd do anything to make sure she's okay."  
>"So the hero speaks. Make your decision Peace. You wouldn't want poor Annabeth to suffer."<br>Why would Eris want us to do this? I saw a possible catch but maybe it wouldn't happen. Eris isn't known for wisdom and being cunning but she can be cunning enough when she needs to be. I was going to have to take the risk. My sword disappeared until the next time I would need it.  
>"Fine Eris you win but don't expect me to ever say those words again. One more thing, swear on the Styx River that you will release Annabeth if we do this."<br>"Yes, yes. I swear. Are you happy now?" she said in an over exaggerated bored voice.  
>"I'd be happy if you'd just give us Annabeth." I replied knowing it wouldn't work but I could always give it a try.<br>"Sorry but there's no chance of that happening." See it didn't work.  
>"Now get on with it or else I'll change my mind." Even if she wanted to change her mind she couldn't because she already sweared on the river. I turned to Percy. I really hoped that the catch I was thinking about didn't occur to Eris. He bent down and kissed me for a second. Something strange happened. I felt it for only a second but mother's magic disappeared. Eris pouted.<br>"Oh come on you can do better than that. It's not any fun when you do that. You have to give me some entertainment. I think I just died of boredom. Oh wait I can't die since I'm immortal." She laughed at her own not funny at all joke.  
>"I can change that if you want." I offered. Like there was actually a chance that she was going to except.<br>"By the way the deal's done. We did what you asked for. You didn't specify." There now I had her.  
>"Oh did you forget so soon. You're at my mercy. Your mother's magic protects me which means I can delay my oath. I'm starting too really like your mother's power." Eris smirked. Well I'm starting to really hate my mother's power.<br>"Fine." I said through gritted teeth. I started to form a plan. If I was correct I might be able to temporarily stop my mother's magic, giving us enough time to get Annabeth and escape just in case Eris found some loophole that I didn't think of.  
>"You have to keep it up for at least three minutes so hurry up." She wanted a show. I'll give her a show and let my plan fall into place at the same time.<br>"And three minutes starts…now!" Eris said while pointing at an invisible watch.  
>It'd just three minutes. You just have to keep it up for a little longer. I felt my power building up. So I was right. There was only one way this was possible. Percy had a pure soul. Eris may gain power from chaos but I gained much more from good intentions. His will to save Annabeth was so strong that it gave me more power. Might as well give Eris a show or else she'll complain again so I leaned deeper into him. There! Mother's power just fell down. I probably had about five minutes until the spells came back up. I broke the kiss. I quickly teleported to where Annabeth really was to find her crying and looking absolutely broken.<p>

This next part in Annabeth's point of view was written by rapunzealeah123. When it switches back to Peace's point of view it's my writing. I hope that's not too confusing. (oops, don't worry you'll get why I said oops once you read the first sentence.)

Annabeth's POV

The word "confused" didn't even begin to cover the feelings I had right now.  
>WHAT was Percy doing with Peace!<br>Why? I just... I just didn't understand!  
>Maybe it was the spell.<br>No.  
>I knew what I was feeling.<p>

Just then, Peace appeared in front of me. I glared at her. "What the heck do you want?"  
>"Annabeth, I know you must be really mixed up emotions-wise, but PLEASE let me ex-"<br>"Explain!" I exploded. "Explain what? How you're suddenly so interested in MY boyfriend!"  
>"It wasn't that! Percy did it to save you!"<br>What?  
>I looked in her eyes. She didn't blink, and there was only genuinity in her face. But the spell got the better of me. She WAS the goddess of peace, after all. She could probably make me believe anything.<br>But then, when had she lied to me?  
>I decided on what to say. I turned my back to her. "Whatever."<br>She sighed. "You don't have to believe me, but Percy did it so that I could get to your cell. Eris is now distracted, because one part of me is here, while the other is there."  
>I gave out to curiosity. "What do you mean?"<br>She smiled at me. "It's like the gods, Annabeth. For instance, your mother is many places at once. I am peace itself. Peace isn't only in one place at once."  
>I considered this.<br>"Please believe me, Annabeth. You and I know that Percy is much more faithful that that. I wouldn't do that to you either."  
>I sighed. "Okay. Then what's your plan to get Malcom and me out?"<br>Peace smiled.

(Peace)

I shook the vision off. It was horrible how everything played perfectly into Eris's plans. No it was better that Annabeth was under a spell instead of heartbroken. She may have forgiven me for that but if something similar were to happen again Annabeth's resolve may weaken and we can't have that. Their love for each other is so strong that I can even feel it through the spell.  
>"Chaos let's teleport into Malcolm's cell so we can free him. After that we can go search for Kichos to break the spell." Chaos nodded. He grabbed Grover along with Annabeth and teleported. I had Elizabeth on one side and Percy on the other. Yes this way was better. At least this way hearts wouldn't be broken. No both of them will grow stronger and I will make sure of that.<p>

OceanaMist

Percy pov

I was beside Peace trying to find Malcolm. I'd hope that Annabeth wasn't mad at me. I loved her since I met her and I wanted it to stay like this. We finally found where they were keeping Malcolm.

"Malcolm are you ok?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah, just get me out of here!"

"We tried to break into the cell, but it was no use. What should we do now?" said Elizabeth.

"I don't know? Wait I hear someone coming."

Smile365

Elizabeth pov

"We better hide, it could be Eris!" I said.

"Where should we hide then?" asked Chaos.

"I don't know? Wait how about behind that big rock?" I said in a burst of inspiration.

"Ok everyone behind the rock." Percy said.

We all ran behind the rock. I was kind of scared if it was Eris, she has dangerous powers that we might not even know about yet. Maybe she can even turn us into a donkey! "Shhh..." the foot steps are getting closer. When we saw who it was we couldn't believe it. It was Grover!

Smile365

Percy pov

"Grover! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Trying to rescue you guys and Malcom." He said.

"We thought you were Eris."

"No she's still distracted."

"Oh ok."

"Well can someone please get me out of this cell right now!" said Malcom.

"We're trying Malcom. It's no use we can't break in the cell."

"What should we do then Percy?" said Elizabeth.

"Um I don't know. I'm running out of ideas."

"We better hurry before Eris comes." said Peace.

"She won't be distracted for long."

maiden4ever

percy's POV:

"You're right" said a familiar voice behind us.

We spun around to see Eris, looking bored. At that moment, I got angry, real angry. She just walked into our lives, messed up everything, and then looked like it was nothing. I took riptide out of my pocket, and charged. She was so surprised; it took less than 15 seconds to have her at my sword point. Now, gods can't die, but they can feel pain like any other mortal, and I don't think a sword in the neck would feel that good.

"Now, you will release Malcolm, cure Annabeth, and then get out of our lives. Maybe then, and ONLY then, will I change my mind about where this sword will go."

I pushed harder, to let her know I was serious, and a little golden ichor, the blood of the gods, dripped out.

rapunzeleah123  
>Eris's POV<p>

How did it get this far? I kidnap a daughter of Athena, and suddenly a son of Poseidon - the very one we wanted to capture in the first place, I might add - is holding a sword to my throat. Of course, I could agree to the deal he just made me. But ohhhh, no. Let's make it a little interesting.  
>I AM the goddess of strife, aren't I?<br>I easily wriggled out from under the large blade, wiping away the ichor dribbling from my neck. "Of course you want them back, don't you? It's only natural to want to be the hero for once, that's understandable." I said silkily.  
>He frowned. "They're people I care deeply about, and for once? Lady, have you even heard-"<br>I went on, ignoring the rude interruption. "However, I have my own terms."  
>He raised his eyebrow.<br>"What if (and I'm just throwing this out here) YOU stayed here, while I give the daughter of Athena the antidote, and let her brother and her both go?"  
>He swallowed.<br>I smirked and folded my arms. Not such a hotshot now, are we?

maiden4ever

3rd person pov

Percy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Deal. Just, swear on the River Styx that you will cure Annabeth of all her curses and spells and let Malcolm go. And, that they will be safe until they get back to camp, no exceptions, if I stay with you."

"Percy!" Peace and Elizabeth exclaimed together.

"No. it's my choice" Percy said firmly. He turned back to Eris.

"Do you swear?"

"Yes, yes. I swear on the river Styx that I will cure Annabeth of all curses and spells and let her little half-brother Malcolm go. I also swear on the River Styx that all of them will get back to camp safely." Eris said smugly.

She was getting exactly what she wanted, Percy. There was a faint rumble in the distance. Chains appeared on Percy's hands and feet. Magically, no doubt because of the purplish glow around them. He turned to the group. The doors to the prison opened and Malcolm came running out, confused. Annabeth stumbled and then puked. She shook her head. "Percy! What are you doing?"

"Just, get out. Go to camp. You'll be safe." Percy urged.

His eyes clouded.

"Bye Annabeth" he said.

Percy figured this was the last time he would see anyone again. Maybe, he wouldn't even see outside again if they decided to imprison him down there or, he shuddered, kill him. "Tell my mom and Tyson that I love them. Tell Chiron not to worry, it's not his fault. And, Annabeth?" he added.

"Yes?" she asked tearfully.

"I love you, Annabeth. Never forget that."

With that Percy turned away from them. He and Eris disappeared. Annabeth sunk to the ground, where she sobbed. He was gone. Percy, her true love, her friend, her hero, and her seaweedbrain was gone. Forever.

Smile365

Annabeth pov

"We have to find Percy!" I won't leave without him!"

"Annabeth it's no use Percy is gone and we don't know were he is." said Malcolm.

"I'll find him no matter what! Let's start by by... I don't know."

"We have to get back to camp and tell Chiron." said Elizabeth."

"She's right Annabeth we have to go back to camp." said Malcolm.

"Alright, we'll go to camp and tell Chiron what happen, but after that we are going to find Percy if Chiron approves or not, we're finding him!" 

maiden4ever  
>Annabeth's pov:<p>

We caught a bus that dropped us off 1 mile from camp. We walked the rest of the way. I stopped crying on the bus, but I wouldn't talk to anyone. Grover was murmuring random things and Elizabeth and Malcolm walked silently a respectful distance away. Peace and Chaos stayed with us until we got off the bus. They then flashed out without a word. When we crossed the boundary line, I broke down again. We made our way to the big house.

Starlight1o1  
>(Peace)<p>

"You know what sometimes I just don't get you. I thought you wanted to help them." Chaos said.  
>"I want to help them and we are going to help them." I answered.<br>"Then why did we just leave without doing anything?" Chaos asked in an inpatient voice.  
>"Annabeth needs sometime alone to figure things out. Malcolm needs some time to rest and Grover, well I think you freak him out."<br>Chaos gave me a piercing glare.  
>"What is it now?" I asked.<br>"I've never seen you so keen to help humans. Is there something you aren't telling me like another vision? You know you can trust me?"  
>I simply raised a single eyebrow.<br>"Okay how about this you can count on me to help you when ever you get in trouble which is never so I'm free."  
>I wanted to roll my eyes but adopting human habits is not something I needed to do.<br>"Maybe we should tell them." I whispered. I knew he was going to be angry at me just for mentioning that and I was right.  
>"You know we can't tell them yet." 'Chaos said calmly but I knew he was mad.<br>"Well what do you want me to do? They'll be so occupied with rescuing Percy that they won't focus on stopping her."  
>"Fine go talk to the boy and tell him. You can inform the other's later while I go searching the world for clues." Chaos resolved.<br>He slipped into the shadows and disappeared. Leave it to him to go without even waiting for me to agree. I would have to go back to the prison and risk the chance of falling prey to her magic. It wasn't a pleasant thought but I did have to warn Percy. Prisons didn't have much light and were hardly peaceful so my powers were depleted there. On the other hand Chaos would be much stronger. It would have been practical for him to go instead of me but then again he might start fighting with Percy which would inevitably catch Eris's attention. I teleported to Percy's cell. I wasn't hit with any magic this time. He was still wrapped in the chains Eris put around him. I could easily get rid of them but that would alert Eris. I didn't understand why She wanted a hero. She didn't need heroes to fight since we were not bound by the modern rules. I could easily go and steal her source of power if I wanted to. Percy looked up.  
>"What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.<br>"Most powerful goddess in the universe." I said while pointing at myself. Hey that was technically true.  
>"Oh." he said embarrassed.<br>"I don't suppose there's any chance that you can free me from these chains and I can return to camp is there?" He asked.  
>"I could but Annabeth's going to start looking for you, Chaos is looking for clues about where mother might be-"<br>"And I'm stuck here." Percy finished for me.  
>He looked worried.<br>"Tell Annabeth to not go looking for me. I don't want her to get hurt. I already made a deal with Eris and she doesn't need to be caught again."  
>So that's why he looked so worried. I should have guessed. Did he ever worry about himself? I guess not.<br>"Percy what would you do if Annabeth was the one that made the deal with Eris instead of you?"  
>"That's easy. I would go after her without a second thought."<br>I raised a single eyebrows.  
>"Oh."<br>"You lack the ability to see things right in front of you." I pointed out. If he knew that maybe he would not be so easily fooled by enemies in the future.  
>"I've been told that a few times." He said with a small smile. It must have been Annabeth. A daughter of Athena could figure out almost everyone's weaknesses if given enough time.<br>"I actually need to tell you something. It was the whole reason I came here. When Chaos and I came here we lied to you about our mother."  
>"What do you mean you lied? How do I know I can trust you?"<br>"Hold on at least give me a chance to explain. First what is the sacred number of the gods?"  
>"Three." Percy answered automatically.<br>Good at least he knew that.  
>"Chaos and I don't have a mother but we have a sister."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Do you know what ying and yang are."<br>"Why are you suddenly referring to chinese? Aren't you a Greek goddess?" He asked.  
>"Just answer the question. This is important"<br>I was low on time.  
>"I know about the black and white circle thing but I keep forgetting which one is ying and which one is yang."<br>"Good now let me explain. Chaos is like the black half and I'm like the white half. They don't mean good and evil or even darkness and light. They are more defined as masculine and feminine. Notice that I said half like that saying two halves make a whole. Now you know that three is a sacred number for the Greek gods so that doesn't add up. There was only meant to be Chaos and I but soon our sister was born. Since we both covered everything between the two of us we decided to give her some of our power so she could be as strong as us. That was a grave mistake though I am not sure if I regret it. We called her our Shadow sister bur not because she was born after us but because she had power over both of our dominions. She was neither a pure or a dark person like Chaos and myself but instead a mixture. That soon changed. I don;t know how but she soon became obsessed with darkness. It was different from Chaos because he understood the need for balance and didn't want to universe to be filled with chaos and darkness. Our sister, Shadow didn't care she was only interested in the worst parts of Chaos's power. We managed to stop her from growing stronger. I was difficult because she gained power from the same things we gained power from. The problem is that she has somehow risen again. We believe it was Kronos the titian lord's power along with other components that caused her to stir."  
>"Can you repeat that?" Percy asked.<br>I stiffed. I had to get out of her soon. I could feel ancient magic stirring.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"I have to go. Don't ever tell anyone about the information you just received." I said urgently.  
>I left before she could sense me. Yes Shadow was truly awakening and we needed to stop her soon.<p> 


	8. We Meet and Greet the Dead

**A/N: Okay I know I haven't posted for twhat two weeks but I'm going to make up for it by posting 2 chapters today. For those of you who want to know and probably already do if you read my profile(which has a little sneak peak) there has been talk of a sequel but what you probably don't know is there has also been talk about a preqeul about Chaos and Alexis oh sorry you don't know who Alexis is well you're just gonna have to read to find out. A warning, she's not in this chapter.**

Chapter 8

Smile365

Annabeth pov

"Chiron were back!" said Elizabeth.

"Hello, how was your quest?"

"It was great but... "

"But what child?"

"We got Annabeth back and saved Malcom but Percy had stay with Eris."

"I see."

"Oh and Annabeth isn't taking it good," I whispered into his ear."

"Very well."

"Chiron I want to go find Percy." said Annabeth.

"I can't leave him with Eris, we have to go rescue him!"

"But Annabeth we don't have any idea were he is." said Grover.

"He is right Annabeth even if we try rescuing him we don't know were he is."

"We'll find him I'm sure we will I believe we can."

"I'm sorry Annabeth but I can't let you go."

"What! Why not Chiron!"

"You just came back from a quest I can't let you leave after you've been rescued."

"I can go please Chiron."

"I'm sorry Annabeth but that is my decision."

After that I stormed out of the big house and headed toward my cabin.

"Chiron I think Annabeth is angry." said Elizabeth.

"I know all of you go back to your cabins and get some rest."

"Okay bye."

Elizabeth pov

When I got to my cabin I saw Annabeth crying and packing some of her stuff.

"Annabeth what are you doing!"

"I'm leaving, I'm going to find Percy even if Chiron won't let me."

"But you can't do that."

"I don't care I love Percy with all of my heart and if I was in his place I would do the same thing."

"Okay then I want to go with you."

"I can't let you do that Elizabeth."

"Why not, I can help."

"I know you can but it might be too risky and I can't let you go through all that craziness it again."

"Please Annabeth."

"Okay, fine but we are leave morning."

Then Malcom was standing in the door way hearing everything we were talking about

"You guys can't leave Chiron told you that you can't go."

"Come on Malcolm don't be a taddle tell."

"Please Malcolm don't tell Chiron please I want to go find Percy."

"Alright I'll keep your secret but on one condition."

"Whats that?"

"If I can go to."

"Okay Malcolm you can go to but we leave in the morning."

rapunzeleah123  
>Eris's POV - diary (So Eris keeps a diary. Who cares? XD)<p>

FINALLY. The cursed boy is under my possession. He was being extremely irritating. For instance, the other day, he didn't respond when I asked him a simple question, like "Where does your mother live, again?" It's ridiculous! He just sits and glares. Luckily, I can use the Veritaserum I have. He simply refuses to say anything.  
>In other news, I don't have much time before the first curse I put Annabeth under wears off, and she'll be able to tell everyone at that little camp where Percy is. Yes, I didn't tell her that part. She can't tell anyone where Percy is. Ah, how naïve demigods are!<br>Must go. Percy is probably dreaming a terrible dream, judging by the screaming. I think I owe myself some fun. I've been working so hard, what with kidnapping and torturing. I shall go influence his dream even further.

maiden4ever

Annabeth's pov:

For the next half hour I packed with Elizabeth. I made sure to bring extra ambrosia and nectar (who knew what Eris was doing to Percy) a compass, my baseball cap, two blankets, a couple magic tents Thalia gave me, $20 in mortal money, 30 drachmas, 2 spare changes of clothes each, and some clothes for Percy. We shouldered our back packs and snuck out of camp. 'Thank the gods chiron goes to bed early' I thought. When we reached Thalia's tree, I looked over to Elizabeth,

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready" she responded. And we walked out of camp, and the magic borders.

Percysclique

Percys POV

Stupid Eris. Stupid me for making that stupid deal. I hate my life.  
>Okay maybe I'm being overdramatic, but you can't really expect someone to be Mr. Cheery when they are locked up in prison.<br>I tried to think of other things than my current situation, but it was hard. Every time I thought of something, I thought of Annabeth and that made me mad all over again. I wanted to punch myself, but I couldn't because my hands were tied. Whenever I cried, which was rarely because guys like me don't- oh, who am I kidding I cried a lot.  
>Finally after hours being awake I drifted of to sleep and I had a dream.<br>Oh, who am I kidding- it was a nightmare.

Starlight1o1  
>(Annabeth)<p>

Elizabeth started tugging on my shirt sleeve.  
>"What is it Elizabeth?"<br>"Annabeth I was just wondering but why didn't we take Malcolm or Grover with us?"  
>"Well Grover is really busy with organizing some stuff about Pan and I don't think Malcolm wants to get stuck in another cell. Don't worry. They won't tell Chiron what we're doing and Malcolm told us the exact location of the prison and how to get inside." I explained.<br>We walked on for a while in silence until we reached the mouth of a closed cave. I soon found the Greek symbol that would let us in. Now that I think about it, it was similar to one of the entrances to the Labyrinth. The symbol glowed molten red when I touched it, not blue like the Labyrinth entrances. When we stepped inside I saw and endless amount of tunnels.  
>"Um Annabeth you do know the way right?" Elizabeth asked nervously.<br>I almost laughed. I would have if we weren't on a quest to save Percy that almost no one knew about.  
>"Don't worry Elizabeth. Malcolm gave me this to help." I said while pulling a map out of my backpack.<br>"Annabeth can I try reading the map?"  
>Elizabeth trained her puppy dog eyes on me. Trust me if a ten year old does that then you can't help but give in. For a second I hesitated but then I remembered that she was my half-sister. All children of Athena learned how to read maps at one point or another.<br>"Sure why not?" I said while handing the map to her.  
>I dropped a brightly coloured piece of cloth at the entrance just in case. You could never be too careful in this type of situation. Elizabeth led us through the tunnels. She was following the map perfectly. I had already memorized the route the map was just for show. I grabbed Elizabeth's arm.<br>"What is it Annabeth?"  
>I pointed to the piece of cloth I placed at the entrance earlier. She got what I meant right away.<br>"This isn't an ordinary cave is it? There's some kind of magic or trick involved right?"  
>I wasn't listening. This was so similar to the Labyrinth. There was no way this could be the same thing but I…I just didn't know. Elizabeth noticed that I wasn't saying anything.<br>"Hey Annabeth are you okay?"  
>No it was impossible. Urgently I turned to Elizabeth.<br>"Elizabeth you know that symbol that let us in here well I want you to keep your eye out for another one of those." I said so quickly I wasn't sure if she understood me but she nodded so I guess she did.  
>I grabbed her arm and started pulling her along with me down the endless tunnels. Now I notice that these tunnels weren't stone walls at all but the same walls I once walked down with Grover, Tyson, and…and Percy.<br>"Annabeth look over there."  
>Elizabeth pulled me to a stop. I saw the symbol immediately. I pulled Elizabeth to my side and touched the symbol. We stepped through and I saw a hotel basement, the very same one that I was in with Rachel and Percy over 2 (I think it was 2 years ago but correct me if I'm wrong) years ago. It was impossible. Even the same laundry bin full of dirty towels stood before me.<br>"Annabeth what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked while tugging on my t-shirt. I couldn't answer her. This should have been impossible yet it wasn't. I had no idea how but the Labyrinth lived while Daedalus was dead in the Underworld. Percy! Oh no he was probably stuck in some prison in the Labyrinth. Things have gotten downhill so fast. In a second I lost consciousness and in the background I could hear Eris's voice sneering.  
>"You don't think I would make things nearly as easy as you thought I would. I mean what's the point of capturing someone if you don't have a little fun by it. Oh and don't you dare start looking for Percy. Mother has big plans for him and I absolutely will not let a silly half-blood like you get in the way. Go back to camp while you still have a chance to live because pretty soon you're life and everyone else's will be an absolute nightmare. Now doesn't that just sound absolutely wonderful? Well maybe not for you but who cares about a stupid daughter of Athena thinks. Anyways you should be grateful the future plans sound so good. Well at least it does for me. Don't pout and definitely don't go on saying I didn't warn you because I'm obviously am right now though for the life of me I don't know why. Oh wait I lied. I do know. The only reason I am and would ever warn you like this is if I want Chaos. Sorry Sweetie but you just can't beat us. Ta ta for now. Oh and don't go waiting for your boyfriend because he's ours. Indefinitely I might add."<br>I should have realized by now that the word impossible had no meaning for a Half-blood.

Starlight1o1  
>(Annabeth)<p>

"Annabeth. Annabeth. Come on please wake up. Annabeth wake up." Elizabeth sobbed urgently.  
>Drowsily I sat up. My head was spinning. I winched when I felt a shot of pain coming from my head. Great I probably had a concussion. Elizabeth threw her arms around me.<br>"Annabeth you're awake! Do you know where we are? What time is it? How long were we in the cave? How did we end up here? Where is here? Why did you past out?"  
>Did she realize how hard it was for a daughter of Athena to not process information? Asking questions super fast doesn't mean that I will answer super fast.<br>"Okay Elizabeth slow down and let me think." I said.  
>"Sorry." she said while blushing.<br>Okay so somehow we ended up in the supposedly no longer existing Labyrinth. Daedalus was still in the underworld. Unless he wasn't. I grabbed Elizabeth's arm.  
>"Where are we going?"<br>"We need to send Nico an Iris message."  
>"But why."<br>I stopped walking and turned to Elizabeth.  
>"We need to go to the Underworld to see if Daedalus is still there. Somehow the Labyrinth is back."<br>Elizabeth's eyes widened. I needed to take her back to camp. I couldn't let a ten year old go to the Underworld. We ran to the nearest store and lucked out. They had a good water gun that we could use to create mist. Elizabeth and I were now in a back alley. We needed to send two Iris messages but let's just hope that Nico was at camp. Elizabeth pulled the trigger on the water gun.  
>"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering."<br>I threw a Drachma into the mist and it disappeared.  
>"Nico Di Angelo the Underworld."<br>A picture started forming and there was Nico.  
>"What do you want Annabeth?" he asked.<br>"Shadow travel here immediately."

A look I couldn't discern crossed his face. Luckily I didn't have to worry because in a few seconds he gave me his answer.  
>"Fine."<br>In another second he was in the alleyway.  
>"What do you want? Do you know where Percy is?"<br>I shook my head regretfully.

"I have an idea but I need you to do something for me."  
>I whispered what he had to do in his ear so Elizabeth couldn't hear. Nico frowned.<br>"You sure about that?"  
>I nodded.<br>"Hey Elizabeth take my hand."  
>"Why?" she asked warily.<br>She was a smart girl. It's just too bad that, that little factor might get us into some trouble if this didn't work.  
>"I'm going to shadow travel you and Annabeth somewhere."<br>Elizabeth crossed her arms.  
>"Then why aren't you taking both of us at the same time?"<br>"I'm kind of out of power from helping my dad with something."  
>"Oh."<br>"So are you going to take my hand?"  
>Elizabeth looked at me for reassurance. I was starting to regret this but it was too late to turn back now. Nico and Elizabeth disappeared. About three minutes passed. Nico came back alone.<br>"How did she take it?"  
>"Good if you don't count the fact that she screamed my name before I disappeared. She was really mad about you not taking her with you."<br>"The Underworld is a dangerous place for a ten year old."  
>I saw Nico's face and instantly regretted my words.<br>"Excluding you of course since your dad is Hades."  
>Nico then shadow travelled us to his room in the underworld. I explained everything to him. He listened carefully.<br>"So we need to go find Daedalus now."  
>I nodded and he took my hand. Maybe now we would get some answers.<p>

rapunzeleah123  
>Annabeth's POV<p>

The shadow traveling freaked me out. I'd done it before, but... ugh. The dark, noises, and spider-shaped shadows. We landed, and I shivered. Nico yawned and blinked, and I caught him before he passed out. "Thanks..." he murmured sleepily.  
>"Nico, if you want, I can go on by myself."<br>He straightened up and shook his head. "No, you shouldn't be alive and alone in the Underworld unless you're a god or a child of Hades. I'm going."  
>I smiled, and we walked on. Whenever we passed a spirit that looked threatening, Nico would raise his ring and they would continue walking in another direction. It didn't stop me from shivering, and when we finally reached the Asphodel Fields, I let out a sigh of relief.<br>Nico looked at me. "Well, let's go find Daedalus. My sources tell me that he should be in the southeast corner..."  
>We walked for a few minutes, until a giant ramp came into view. A tiny figure was yelling directions to other ghosts, stuff like "No! Put that iron over there!" and "Okay, good, slowly, slowly... good!" As we got closer, I saw that they were BUILDING the ramp.<br>I sprinted over to the figure, leaving Nico behind me. "Daedalus!" I was about to give him a hug, then slowly put my arms down and blushed.  
>"Annabeth! What are you doing here?" He smiled, but it quickly turned into a concerned furrowing of the eyebrows. "What ARE you doing here?"<br>I swallowed. "Do you want the long version, or the short version?"  
>He cocked his head. "Long version."<br>I cleared my throat. "Okay. Here goes."

maiden4ever

annabeth's pov:

After I finished telling Daedelus the whole story he just stood there.

"Hellooo! I'm done!" I said irritated.

"Wait, I'm thinking." he replied.

I sighed. We waited for what felt like 6 hours, but might have only been 10 minutes.

"OK I'm done. You guys might not like this but, well, what if the labyrinth is still around, no matter if I'm dead or alive. If my presence is still in the world, the labyrinth still exists?"

I shuddered at the idea.

"Look, I have to go back to work. Sorry I couldn't have been of more help to you. Good luck finding Percy." with that, he walked away.

I sighed.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked Nico.

"Ummmmmm, oooh! I got it! Who do you think might've known about stuff like this? Who do you think was in the labyrinth as well?" he said knowingly.

I gasped.

"For real?" I asked.

"Follow me. We'll have to walk, not shadow travel. If we did, I'd probably fall asleep right there." Nico replied.

"But, where is he?" I asked.

"In Asylum, he decided against reincarnating, said it was too risky." And so, we walked on towards asylum, and, towards Luke.  
>- - - - -<p>

Smile365

Annabeth pov

"Oh my gods! Luke I've missed you."

"Thanks Annabeth, but don't you hate me since I been a traitor to everyone?"

"Luke I don't hate you even if you were a traitor."

"Thanks so what can I do for you guys?"

"We came here to find Daedelus to see if he was here because the Labyrinth is getting longer again." said Nico.

"So what do you need me to do for you?"

"We need to find Percy. Eris has taken him captive and we don't know were he is." I said.

rapunzeleah123

Luke's POV

I frowned, and my form flickered. "Eris?"  
>Annabeth nodded, looking worried.<br>A small grin began at the corner of my mouth. "Are... you guys dating?"  
>She blushed. "Um..."<br>"I'll take that as a yes, then-"  
>"Shut up," she said, hiding a smile. "Anyway, bottom line: he's kidnapped. We gotta find him."<br>My grin faded a little. "I'm... not sure that I can leave..."  
>She lifted an eyebrow. "I'm sure there's a loophole in the 'Underworld rules,' right? Especially for Elysium members?"<br>I thought about that. "Well..."

percyposeiedon3

Annabeth's POV

Nico snapped his fingers and two hellhounds came out of the darkness. "Whoa" said Luke.  
>"Um Annabeth ... You and Luke have to sit on one hellhound, while I take the other. I will have to hide y'all in darkness... So umm you both go together. So is that fine with you?" Asked Nico.<br>"Oh yeah, that's fine!" I felt my cheeks go red. Uh oh... I thought to myself.  
>"C'mon Annabeth, we got a journey to make." Luke was grinning from ear to ear.<br>"Ok let's go" I said  
>I sat behind Luke on the hellhound. "Hold me tight Annabeth!" said Luke<br>"Ok." I said blushing  
>"Ready." Nico asked. "Yup." said Luke. I was happy to see Luke back. I just wished that he hadn't died.<br>Okay I thought to myself "Concentrate. Percy is in danger."  
>"Um Annabeth."<p>

"Oh ya let's go."  
>Suddenly everything turned dark and pitch black around us. I could just feel Luke and the hellhound. Everything else was just darkness. I heard some voices chattering. I felt scared. I grabbed Luke tighter and shut my eyes. We were moving very fast. Suddenly there was a blast of light. I opened my eyes. We were out of the underworld. "Phew" I thought to myself<br>"Now that was tiring." said Nico .  
>"Now c'mon we gotta go and find Percy."<br>"Umm Annabeth" Luke said looking towards me.  
>"Yeah Luke ..?"<br>"Your hands um are still around me." said Luke smiling.

"Uh ..."  
>Oh my gods what the heck was I doing.<p>

"Oops sorry." I said.

"Okay so which way to go?" I said changing the topic.  
>"Okay first we need to find daedelases sign." said Luke.<br>"Ya right, it's this way guys. C'mon let's go." I said.

Percysclique

Percy's POV

My nightmare started off bad. I mean I know nightmares aren't supposed to be rainbows and ponies, but I kind of expected it to be okay and then get bad. But I was wrong.

Of course Eris would give me a really bad dream. It was just my luck.  
>As soon as I fell asleep, I appeared in a meadow with a tree and a lake. It was storming and lightning kept coming inches from hitting me.<br>My body felt like it was on fire. I wasn't sure if it was magic or just really good special effects. I tried to stop the burning, but nothing would help it. The fire spread to the ground and the grass caught on fire.  
>As I searched for water to put the fire out, my eyes scanned the field and I froze.<br>Sitting under the tree was Annabeth and Grover. And they were making out.  
>"Stop!" I tried to yell, but nothing came out of my mouth. I tried to run forward, but someone grabbed my arm. I whirled around and came face to face with Luke.<br>"Luke!" I spat in his face. "What are you doing? Let me go!"  
>"Ah, Percy." Luke said softly, the scar on his face moving in time with his lips. "We need you."<br>I narrowed my eyes. "With what?"  
>"We need your powers to get something for us."<br>"We?" I asked.  
>"Never mind that." He said, his eyes darting around the field. "Look, there is a sceptre in that pond over there. I need you to go down to the bottom and get it for me."<br>"Why would I help you?" I demanded, struggling to get free.  
>"Because if you don't, you will die." Luke pulled out a knife and slipped it under my throat. I had always heard that if you died in your dreams you died in real life. "And if you do this, Eris will set you free." Luke's face flashed evil in the lightning.<br>I frowned. "This is a dream right?"  
>Luke gave me one of his evil smiles again. My skin around the blade of the knife was turning to ice. "Let's just say you have twenty minutes before you completely turn to ice forever. So make a choice."<br>I sighed. I tried to think of a way out of this, but it was like my brain was frozen. I couldn't think of anything. "Fine."  
>"Great." Luke grinned and I shivered. Whether it was from his face or the ice or my neck, I wasn't sure. "Go down to lake and at the bottom will be a sceptre. Bring it to me. You have five minutes. Go."<br>I took off running. I didn't try to run. There was no where to go anyway. And plus I better not mess with Eris anymore.  
>As I made my way to the pond, campers with swords were slashing at me. My arms were bleeding, but I couldn't do anything to stop it. I knew it was a mirage, but it still hurt that my friends would turn on me and do this.<br>I reached the pond and stopped. I surveyed the water trying to think of the best way to approach the situation.  
>Just as I was about to wade in, someone pushed me. I fell into the water and gasped for breath as my lungs filled with water. The last thing I remember thing was that this wasn't a pond it was a deep poolslash cage and I wasn't going to get out. Then everything went black.

rapunzeleah123  
>Percy<p>

I woke up in a cold sweat. Why, oh why, were the dreams worse? That part about Luke couldn't be real. It felt terrible, and I could sense the mood of it, but the whole dream had an-an-oh gods, what's the word? ARTIFICIAL feel. The dream felt artificial. I was the son of Poseidon. I couldn't drown!

Eris

I cursed. Di immortales, it didn't work. The boy knew it wasn't real. Drowning, Eris? I asked myself. He can't drown, and you know it.  
>I sighed. I'd have to find some other way.<br>_

Chapter 9

percyposeiedon3

Eris POV

I have to kill this Percy Jackson before his stupid friends come looking for him..ahh or maybe I could use him as bait and kill all of them . But how I had to do something… I wouldn't just slash at his throat because Mother wants him to die slowly in pain... Should I use magic? I'd have to ask Hecate to help. But then I would have to pay her back. No that's too much. .. Slowly in pain? What should I do...ahh yes I would keep him in a room without oxygen... I would fill the whole thing with water first and keep a hole for the water to trickle out... As it would the room would become empty and with little magic I'd remove the oxygen.  
>Hahaha... So till the time there is water he lives as it trickles out slowly in time... he is gonna die a slow death..<br>And maybe his friends are going to come for him too as they open the room in which Percy is they all get trapped inside... All with a help of little bit magic... And that much I had! My plan rocks... Mother will be so happy... And then I will get to rule! Hahahah!

Percysclique

Annabeths POV

"Have you found anything yet?" I asked as I searched the wall for the glowing symbol that lead to the labyrinth. I was on my hands and knees (the same position I had been in for the past hour) searching every crack of the collapsing wall where Luke was sure there was a symbol.  
>"Nothing." Luke said in a tired voice. He was on his tip toes looking where Nico and I couldn't reach.<br>"Ditto." Nico sighed from his position on the ground. He was on his side staring at the wall, not doing anything.  
>"Nico." I said trying not to sound mean. "Why don't you actually get up and help us. It will go a lot faster if you do."<br>Nico growled and that noise sent shivers down my spine. "Why? What's in it for me?"  
>Luke let out an explosive breath. "Just help us."<br>"Ummmm no."  
>Luke's face turned red with rage and he rushed forward with his knife drawn. He shoved it under Nico's chin. "Look, help us or you'll be living in the Underworld forever."<br>"Luke!" I shouted, my voice shaking. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to rip out of my chest. Was Luke going to betray us again? "Stop!"  
>"I'm sorry, Annabeth, I can't do that."<p>

**Ha! Huge cliffhanger. Is Luke evil? Why was Nico acting so mean? Will they reach Percy in time or will he have to find someway to escape by himself? Will you ever find out who Alexis is? Well you're going to have to read to find that out but don't worry. Like I said earlier I 'm posting 2 chapters today so you don't have to wait that long to find out or do you?**


	9. Eris Is Fired From Being Evil

Chapter 9

Starlight1o1  
>(Eris)<p>

I was thinking about my plans when I felt someone enter the room.  
>"Who's there?" I shouted.<br>I want nobody and absolutely nobody to ruin my plans. And for you simpletons out there no I am not talking about that stupid hero that decided to call himself Nobody.  
>"Relax Eris it is only me."<br>I knelt down quickly. I needed to stay on her good side if I wanted my side plans to succeed.  
>"My Lady what brings you here?" I asked Shadow.<br>"We need more allies or did you not notice my brother and sister paying you a surprise visit." She said threateningly.  
>Shadow continued not waiting for me to get a word in. In truth I was seething with rage but with someone this powerful I needed to bide my time carefully.<br>"Did you even realize that Annabeth and Nico have released a demigod from the underworld that knows the labyrinth almost as well as you do? Luckily for you I've got a plan. We will release friends of Annabeth's that were killed in the second titan war but this time they will be under my control. Those pathetic demigods are to soft-hearted to harm their own friends even if they are dead."  
>She threw me a list and I read the top names.<p>

Bianca Di Angelo  
>Zoe Nightshade<br>Charles Beckondof  
>Silena Beauregard<br>Lee Fletcher

And etc… How many demigods did she want me to bring back from the dead? Does Shadow even realize how tiring all of this is.  
>"Don't worry I know you're not powerful enough to pull this off which is why I am going to lend you some of our power and while you're at it try and get Luke Castellan on our side. He can be a most useful adversary."<br>So demanding. Ugh I wanted to hit her. I better cause some trouble before I'm tempted to.  
>"Eris!" She shouted.<br>I snapped out of my thinking.  
>"Yes Lady." I answered automatically.<br>"Do not kill Percy Jackson. How many times must I explain this?"  
>I was absolutely livid but I couldn't do anything about it. I needed to cause some discord and fast.<br>"I'm sorry Lady."  
>"No matter just make sure you don't mess up on this task. I need those dead demigods right away so go."<br>Shadow was about to transport out when she turned back. She faced me with a menacing look in her eyes.  
>"I know your plans Eris and I sincerely hope you don't go through with them or else I might have to take you immortality away and kill you slowly."<br>She knew. That stupid wench knew my plans.  
>"And next time when you're planning against big people don't make it so obvious and get going."<br>Shadow disappeared and I was left in the room with a long list. I needed to get on with my plans because now she knew them. I needed to kill Percy Jackson and fast.

rapunzeleah123  
>Nico<p>

Okay. So there was a formally dead super powerful demigod (who had previously hosted Kronos's soul) holding a knife up to my throat while we were trapped in the middle of the Labyrinth, not knowing how to find Percy or even find something to eat.

Yeah, life is AWESOME.

"Um, Luke?" I inquired. "I don't think my dad would be too happy if he found out you were holding a knife up to my throat. Come to think of it, I don't even like you holding a knife up to my throat!"  
>He let go. "Sorry. My temper got the better of me."<br>Annabeth looked at him exasperatedly. "Di immortales, Luke. I thought you had controlled that."  
>"Yeah, well, everybody has moments."<br>I frowned. "And yours was with the son of Hades?"  
>He shouldered the pack we had given him and looked straight ahead. "Let's just keep trying to find an entrance. We can't afford to argue amongst ourselves."<br>We agreed and continued to try to find a Delta. But it was harder work than you might think, and pretty soon our backs were sore. "Man, I haven't felt pain in two years!" Luke said, rubbing his neck.  
>"Yeah, it's pretty bad." I nodded.<br>Annabeth didn't complain. Her blond curls shone in the blue light of the-the-  
>"Delta," Luke gasped. "My being dead a few hours ago revealed it, since Daedalus is dead now. Stand back, you guys."<br>He reached over and pressed the little triangle. With a crumbling sound like a rockslide, the wall collapsed.  
>"We're in." Annabeth breathed.<p>

Shadow

Eris was a complete and utter MORON. She ACTUALLY thought that she could get away with killing the son of the sea against my will? I stormed away from her "office". He was too important. Plus, catch one demigod, and you catch another, right?  
>A bit of backstory on me. My name is Shadow. I am the daughter of Gaea, and the sister of Peace and Chaos. My powers affect everything. I control the way that people die, and I can control thoughts. Light and dark both obey me, for you cannot have a shadow without either. Only darkness or light. My appearance: I am beautiful in a creepy sort of way (that's what Mother always told me, anyway), with night-black hair, moon colored skin, and large, coal black eyes. I wear a dress made from the shadows of dead souls, and a headband of dark thoughts.<br>But what bothers me the absolute most about myself?

I cannot have children.

I hate it. For whatever reason, the only weakness I have is for children. They're so adorable, and I let them get away with almost anything. But it's physically impossible for me to have them (I am most definitely NOT going to explain why that is right now).  
>I sighed and wiped a tear from my eye. Turning the corner, I saw a blur of orange blow past me. I rolled my eyes. It was only imaginable what kind of creatures were here in the Labyrinth.<p>

Percy

I was out! They had found me! How, you ask?  
>Let's just say that my escape involved my sword, skeletons, and a LOT of duct tape.<br>And Luke was back. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, but Annabeth was happy and kept giving him adoring looks. (I didn't really like that, though, either.)  
>But I had to deal with it.<br>Because Eris would find out what happened soon, and I could only pray to the [other] gods that she was spontaneously choking on a meatball.

percyposeiedon3

Luke' POV

Okay I was tired from running and hiding from monsters in the labyrinth. I wanted to rest. "Phew." I said.  
>"Hey guys how about we rest for awhile, let's set camp. I think it's almost night. I'm damn tired.<br>"Yeah me too." Nico and Percy said together.  
>"Me three." Annabeth said happily.<br>So we set camp and I fell of to sleep immediately... And along with that I got the worst dream ever.  
>"Luke Castellan... Son of Hermes .." a raspy voice said .<br>Kronos I thought? "Hey man I'm not trusting you again you are a loser "  
>" uh I'm a lady... I'm not Kronos... I'm the Goddess of Discord Eris .<br>What the f... I wanted to say. But if I actually said that I would be probably dead by now.  
>"What do you want?"<br>"Yes Luke ...You were the one who was a traitor. Betrayed your friends, and then at last you betrayed Kronos." Argh! She was getting on my nerves. "Just get lost! I did that for my friends ok."  
>"Luke dear I know that... But you just gave your life for your stupid friends. You sacrificed yourself and your friends get the gifts and appreciation "while you lived a rotten life in the underworld".<br>"Hey I achieved Elysium ok!"  
>"I know that too but don't you think the gods should have gotten you back alive?"<br>Percy, Annabeth , all got great gifts , while you got nothing ."  
>She had got me.<br>"I don't want anything get that!"  
>Oh oh dear Luke... You are missing so much...ha-ha!" don't you want to live life again, don't you want to rule again, I'm sure you will be made immortal by the gods. Just come to my side. I will give you everything that you want. I will give you all the riches you desire, immense powers...<br>I will give you all that you want. You only have to work for us.  
>"Whoa... That's a lot of things. Okay what do I have to do "<br>"Betray." she said.

"That's easy for you. After all you have done it a lot of times already." She said.  
>"Urgh! Please be specific."<br>"Okay listen carefully Luke; you are the guide for them in the labyrinth. Percy is with you. All you have to do is bring all of the demigods to me. I will take care of them and then you and I will rule together."

"I will be in the heart of the labyrinth... Bring them to me Luke... Bring them to me."

Her voice was fading. "We will rule together... Come to me…"  
>"Yes, sure Eris I will come." I told her... I had my own plans.<br>"Ha-ha." she said with a evil laugh .. "I await you young demigod "

I woke up with a start. Horrible horrible dream!  
>Ok I was the only one who was awake.<br>Aww Annabeth looked so cute when she slept!

"Hey Luke!" Percy said rubbing his eyes .  
>"Oh, uh good morning. I need to tell y'all something very important. NOW! Wake up Nico and Annabeth now. Quick." So they all woke up…<br>Listen I need to tell you all about my dream.  
>Nico can you cast a helm of darkness around us so that no god, no monster, no magic creature can hear what we say?" I asked Nico<br>"Yeah I could but that's a skill that requires a lot of energy... But It's ok, I'll do it anyway." said Nico  
>He snapped his fingers and suddenly the air pressure around us dropped. We sat in a circle... And so a thick black line surrounded us.<br>"Ok listen up guys... I told them my whole dream... All about how Eris wanted to me to betray them and that she wanted all of them dead..."

After I finished the black line was fading away. The air pressure became normal.  
>Annabeth sat with a worried look on her face. I could tell she was chalking out a plan.<br>"Hmm" Percy said.  
>"So c'mon we need an excellent plan." said Nico almost fainting but luckily Annabeth caught him.<p>

"Ok how about we do what Eris says, Luke I act as if you have come to take her side and we all act as if you didn't know anything about this. We can do this drama for a while, get to know all about Eris's plans, and then we stop her." said Annabeth with a grin  
>"I think she is doing something seriously horrible and that's why needs help from Luke. Eris is under Shadow's commands." said Percy<p>

"Shadow who?" Annabeth asked.

Percy quickly explained his talk with Peace.

"Ok I said so let's all play pretend for a while with Eris. Man we will toy with her and get to know all her plans and then voila! We defeat her... And then start leading our peaceful lives back again." I said.  
>"It may not be that easy." said nico<br>"Hey man! We can at least give it a try." said Percy patting Nico on the back.

"So c'mon let's get to the heart of the labyrinth as fast as possible." Annabeth said  
>Hmm ya so we packed up and started our journey for a dangerous game...<p>

maiden4ever

Percy's pov:

As we started to pack up camp, Annabeth came rushing over.

"I almost forgot, I packed you some clean clothes. We lost the jeans, but here's a new shirt" I thanked her gratefully and pulled of my dirt covered shirt. Annabeth gasped.

"What happened she exclaimed as she reached out to touch the welts and slash marks on my back inflicted by Eris. I flinched.

"Well you can't expect Eris to do nothing with her prisoners" I said. I put on my shirt and walked away to help Nico. My wounds hurt like crazy, but now, so does my pride.  
>-<p>

rapunzeleah123

Annabeth

I stood there thinking.

Percy had been physically hurt? They must have been pretty powerful spells if they got through his curse of Achilles. But I was just glad that he was safe and okay.

Laying down in my soft, comfortable sleeping bag that night after a long day of walking through the Labyrinth (Nico was already too tired to shadow travel us to camp) I drifted off quickly. A lot had happened since that day at the lake, but I was prepared to take a break. I deserved it.

WHY is it ALWAYS the dreams!

I dreamed that a tall woman appeared in front of me. She had black hair, black eyes, and a black dress that was shifting and changing. She looked a bit like a female Hades.

"Shadow." I said grimly.

She smiled. "I know you think I'm evil and terrible. But," she opened her hand, and a scroll appeared, "I'm hoping that you'll like what you see here." She handed me the scroll.

I slowly unrolled it. On the surface of the parchment, in Greek, I saw the names of demigods at Camp Half-Blood. But they were the names of those who had died.

"What-?" I stuttered.

She laughed, a high-pitched, annoying noise. "Oh, you'll find out soon. Gaea is rising, and she'll need as many helping hands as she can get!" With a crackling noise, I woke up.  
>_<p>

percyposeiedon3

Percy POV

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.  
>"Oh my gods Annabeth what happened?" I asked. Luke and Nico were staring at Annabeth.<br>"Bad dream. Uh Shadow is trying to get back kids from the dead"  
>"Hey but that's impossible, you can't bring a person back alive once he is dead" I exclaimed.<br>I looked at Luke. "Uh oh ... We are not keeping Luke forever on the living world right?"  
>"No we are not, but you can do that if you have powers on both sides of the earth." Nico said<br>"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked  
>"Shadow has a balance of both evil and good both taken from her siblings... She can do whatever she wants as she has control over both worlds " said Nico .<br>"That means underworld and living world?" Luke asked  
>"yes "<p>

The list included Silena, Beckendorf, Michael yew, Ethan and all other kids from camp who are dead." Annabeth said .  
>"Shadow wants us to trade them with Luke!" Nico said.<br>"So we have to save those kids and Luke and once we save them we will have to send them back to the underworld." I said "A balance has to be made between dead and living. We can't let Shadow bring out those kids from the underworld otherwise we can't put them back!" Nico said.

"Look I can bring out the dead and put them back because I am a son of Hades. But once Shadow removes those kids from the underworld, she won't be able to put them back. Her powers don't reach to such an extent. If Shadow has removed the kids, only she can put them back and no one else, not even me. You see if you remove a person from the underworld that respective person has to put him back, including he has the power to do that. But Shadow doesn't have the power to put them back. They will be stuck on the mortal world forever. They won't die ever because they are already dead. They will live for centuries and centuries and be stuck on earth forever... Look I have taken out Luke from the underworld, so only I can put him back." Nico said.

"Gods! We have to stop Shadow to remove those kids from the underworld! Also she wants Luke. Once she takes him she won't leave him and then Luke will be stuck on earth forever too!" I said.  
>Shadow might have allies in the underworld to help her remove those kids. What if she uses them for her own evil use?" Luke asked.<p>

"We have to stop her… She is in the heart of the labyrinth waiting for Luke... So maybe that's where she might be stirring something to get those kids back." Annabeth said.

"So c'mon let's go stop her." I said .  
>"Seaweed brain, we need an excellent plan she is Shadow. She can hide in darkness, practically anywhere. You can't show off with your heroic sword fighting out there got that!" Annabeth said.<br>"Oh right a plan!" I said.

"Gods help me I didn't know what to do? How were we going to save those kids? I made a silent prayer to my dad and too Athena just in case.

Then suddenly Annabeth said "I know what to do!"

maiden4ever  
>percy's pov:<p>

"But you're not going to like this one, okay?" said Annabeth.

"What is it?" I asked a little bit more suspiciously.

"Okay. So, Dadaelus left me a model on how to make fake bodies, like the ones he lived in for thousands of years. So, if we got one of the demigods from the Hecate cabin, I could build it super fast with some help from magic. It will look like Luke. That way, I can go in, and pretend to be him. I will stop her plans. You can't be him because I know more about him than you do." I protested.

"but-" she cut me off saying.

"We'll pick a demigod now, and start working in the morning. We can't do it now because right now we have to form a plan on what I'll do once I get to Eris." I frowned but didn't say anything.

Annabeth knew she beat me, or so she thought. A small plan started forming in my head. There was NO WAY I was going to let her go back to Eris. What if she got discovered? I would never forgive myself if she did. So, I pretended to be defeated for the rest of the afternoon, but, I listened carefully to each thing Annabeth was going to do, so that I could do the same. The next day, I helped them build the body.

By 11:00 at night, we were FINALLY done. When everyone fell asleep, I crawled out of my sleeping bag and got myself into the body. It felt like how I imagine a space suit would feel like, compressed, but breathable.

"Here goes" I thought as I took an awkward step forward. I grabbed the map that Annabeth drew, to lead me to what she thinks to be the center of the labyrinth. 'I can't believe I'm going back on my own free will' I thought. And, I was off.

rapunzeleah123

Annabeth's POV  
>"Percy, wait!" I called, reaching my hand out to him. "I-I have to say goodbye. You might not come out of there alive."<p>

He raised an eyebrow, and I noticed that his eyes had retained the same beautiful sea green color, even in the automaton-Luke. instead of Luke's blue. I was glad. "Annabeth-"

But I shut him up. Lifting my lips to his, I immersed myself in the feeling of being in his arms-maybe for the last time.

I closed my eyes and curled my arm around his neck until we broke loose, breathless. "Annabeth, I-I need to ask you something."

I was hesitant to answer. Was there someone else? Oh, gods of Olympus, please don't let there be someone else, I prayed.

He knelt down, and I gasped, and felt like the breath had been knocked out of me. But it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

"Will you marry me?"

Those were his words. I distinctly remember, because there was thunder in the distance, like a certain goddess of wisdom wasn't very happy at the moment. But I could barely choke out a "yes" before he smiled wider than I had ever seen him smile before and slipped a ring on my finger.

I waved goodbye in a trance. That must have been why I didn't ask to go with him. But then I shook myself out and said breathlessly, "Percy."

He turned around one more time, and his-Luke's scar stood out palely. "Yes?"

"I'm going with you," and I held a finger up to his lips before he could protest. "This, as I said before, may very well be the last time I see you. And I refuse to only be your fiancée for five minutes, because that's how long you'll survive without me." I grinned.

He raised his hands in defence. "Hey, I survived Eris, didn't I?"

I rolled my eyes. "We rescued you, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh. Right." He checked his watch (Luke always wore a watch), and then took my hand. "Let's go, then."

We had been trekking through the Labyrinth for hours now, battling a hellhound or two here and there, and a giant spider, which was why we were resting. For my sake.

But I wasn't focusing on that, actually. I looked over at Percy-my fiancé. We were young (eighteen), but Percy told me he had decided that there was really no guarantee that we would live past this age. In fact, at the rate we were going, we were REALLY lucky to have made it this far. I smiled. He was right.

Sighing, I looked at the ring-I mean REALLY looked at it, not just gave it a fleeting glance-for the first time, and noticed it. It was of medium size, made of Celestial bronze (probably for protection reasons) and silver. A tiny owl and trident overlapped each other made of tiny green and grey gems. Turning it around, I saw an inscription in Ancient Greek.

Forever yours, wise girl.

Starlight1o1

(Peace)

"She's bringing back kids from the dead Chaos! What part of that do you not understand?"  
>He leaned against the wall. I mentally sighed. This was really not a good time for his theatrics.<br>"I understand that we shouldn't have to do anything. Heroes and heroines have saved the world plenty of times without our help. Look I found out that Shadow is in the Labyrinth and is reviving dead kids. Is that not enough help for you?"  
>"That's the point Chaos. Heroes have never gone up against her before. They don't know her true power just like we have never revealed our true power. Even with all their plans they don't stand a chance. We're the only ones. Besides she has Gaea on her side Gaea Chaos or do you not want to understand that either."<br>A sad look overtook him and he just sighed.  
>"But that would mean interfering and you know exactly what happened last time."<br>Last time. That was the reason he always acted so uncaring as to not let anyone get close to him. It just plain hurt. I haven't been through what he has but I do care. We only have each other but that's never enough, to just watch and to never help but this time we need to.  
>"Look Chaos I remember very clearly what happened. I understand okay but I wouldn't be asking you to do something like this again if it weren't for a good reason." I pleaded with him.<br>"I…I don't want the same thing to happen again. She died to protect the world. She died to save everyone and there wasn't one single thing I could do about it."  
>A voice full of grief. I've often wondered how bad it would make me feel to go through the same thing he did. After everything that has happened he hasn't let anyone near him except for me and I can't even help him.<br>"Let's bring her back."  
>Chaos looked at me with surprise.<br>"What did you just say?" He asked.  
>"She can help us. We can go back in time and bring her here to help us."<br>"Peace did you suddenly forget that we're not supposed to mess with time?" he said with an incriminating tone.  
>"We are allowed to break rules or did you suddenly forget that. Let's not mention that we are the ones who created those rules in the first place."<br>I was pushing him and I knew it but we needed her. I didn't want to mention this until later but we needed her and Percy to succeed. If we didn't have one of them then everything would fail.  
>"Shouldn't I be saying that rules are meant to be broken and not the golden goddess?" Chaos asked with a smirk.<br>"So you're in." I said hopefully.  
>"It'll hurt like Hades but I'm in. Seeing her one last time shouldn't hurt too much either."<br>"You miss her a lot don't you?" I asked.  
>I could see it in his eyes. The hurt, the grief, but most of all the love. I wondered if someone would ever love me that way, so completely.<br>"Trust me you don't want that to happen."  
>"Why not?" I asked.<br>"It can crush you. You're too delicate to handle that. If you fall in love it's the best but if you lose that person it will be the worst thing that has ever happened to you. You wouldn't be able to handle it."  
>I rolled my eyes. It was just like him to be negative even about a good thing.<br>"Mark my words or you'll regret it someday." He warned.  
>"I'm the one who can see into the future remember."<br>"You don't need to see into the future to tell you what I just told you."  
>"We should go now." I said.<br>"Do you think I'm ready?" He asked me.  
>"You'll never be ready it's already been so long but you know what? You don't have to be all you have to remember is that you love her and that will be enough to keep you going."<br>"Since when did you become the love expert? You haven't been talking to Aphrodite or Venus, have you?" He noted with a note of disgust.  
>"It's under my reign so I should know about it."<br>"Should?" He said.  
>"Whatever we shouldn't be wasting time."<br>"You know I liked it better when time didn't exist."  
>"Of course you do." I replied.<br>I took his hands, closed my eyes, and concentrated. Time was something we both had to work at to control. It didn't come easily like everything else but it wasn't particularly hard either. It just needed a bit of effort. I opened my eyes. We were in the middle of what could have been a battlefield. Then I saw her. I heard Chaos gasp which mean he did to. She was flying all over the place, each movement coming from her sword swift and deadly. She struck the heart of an ancient beast. Her blue-black hair fluttered in the wind. Her electric blue eyes held not one hint of satisfaction. Her sword, a mirror image of mine reflected the oncoming daylight. She was the same as ever cold, beautiful, and dangerous Yes I chose right. This was the warrior we needed. She turned and spotted us. Her huge eyes widened. Her cool demeanour dropped the same time as Chaos's did. They ran over to each other. I smiled. I didn't mind, as long as Chaos was happy and we saved the universe, I was fine.

Yes they would work well together though most would think not because of their parents. I would feel sorry for the fool that would ever chance to fight both of them at the same time. Yes I mused, The Loyal Son of Poseidon; Perseus Jackson and The Golden Daughter of Zeus; Alexis Silverstone would be a match to contend with if they could manage to get along that is.

percyposeiedon3

Mount Olympus…

All gods were sitting together. They were watching Percy propose to Annabeth.  
>Everyone gasps right on cue.<br>Athena gets up from her throne walks up to Poseidon and says "Lord Poseidon! What has your son done?" "They cannot get married now! They are way too young. They are not even financially secure for Zeus's sake!" Athena said angrily.

Poseidon cool as a cucumber said "Look Athena I have not forced my son to marry your daughter." they are grown up and can make their own choices ok."

"Yes let them get married please... and mind you I won't let you all break up their marriage after all the work I've put into getting them together, ok." Aphrodite said dreamily.  
>"Aphrodite please stay out of this." Athena said.<br>"I won't let this marriage happen. They have not even completed their education!" she said.  
>"Look my son has just proposed her. They have not gotten married yet. They can complete their education get their jobs and then get married. What's the problem in that?" Poseidon said.<p>

"Hummph…" Athena said. "Fine!"  
>"Yay! Woohooo! I'm sooo happy." Aphrodite said doing a little jig .<p>

"So that's it let the preparations begin." Poseidon said happily.  
>"Hey seaweed brain." ( let's just imagine Athena calls Poseidon seaweed brain too lol XD )<br>"They are in the labyrinth now and are going to do this dangerous plan. Percy and Annabeth are going together . Percy is disguised as Luke and they are going to stop Eris now. The problem is that she's trying to bring back dead kids."  
>"Ok Ill have to warn Hades." Hermes said and vanished.<p>

"Should we help them?" Aphrodite asked. She was very keen on getting Percy and Annabeth together.  
>"Yes, I think this is a seriously dangerous quest… We have to help them." Poseidon said lovingly.<br>"Ok who wants to go?" Athena asked.  
>All the Olympians started discussing the matter at hand and not too quietly either.<br>"Me." Hermes said shimmering into view.  
>"I will go help them. I have to help my son and his friends."<br>"Ok so that's that.. Zeus said. "Hermes you will leave now..."  
>"Yes my lord and there's one more thing I have to say. The titans Peace and Chaos have bought in your daughter Alexis Silverstone from the past." Hermes said wary not wanting to be the victim of Zeus's rage.<p>

Zeus's face darkened. He sighed and said "I want no more discussion on this now"

A moment passed and he said.

"Be gone."

Hermes vanished.  
>"My daughter is doing such a big mistake..." Athena sighed oblivious to Zeus's mood.<br>"Hey or should I say my son is making a huge mistake." Poseidon grumbled.  
>"SILENCE." Zeus shouted.<br>"It is their wish to get married and you both will not interfere. Instead give them your blessing."  
>"Humph. You're right brother." Poseidon said and vanished leaving the scent of the sea breeze.<br>"Fine but I have to go now. I have some important work to do." said Athena and she went inside.

"Alexis..." said Zeus mumbling to himself. He left the throne room with a dramatic exit of thunder and lightning...

**A/N So you guys have met Alexis. What do you think of her and more importantly will she and Percy get along or will they pull a Perlia and by that I mean constantly getting on each others nerves. I just didn't want to type out both Percy and Thalia's names but since I'm explaining I end up doing just that anyways. Sigh. Anyways we have another new charactor coming into the story soon.**


	10. We Plan A Fake Wedding

Chapter 10

We Plan a Fake Wedding

AnnabethC

Labyrinth  
>Percy and I had been trekking through the maze for a while now. It had been way to quiet, lately. As our conversation faded into silence I began to hum.<br>"Wisegirl?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"What kind of wedding do you want?"

"...?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Hmm? Oh! Like big, small, somewhere in between, I dunno," he babbled. I laughed (partly at him, partly at the thought that was about to become words).  
>"Honestly? I don't really care. But, Percy? I wonder if our <em>parents<em>-like, your dad, and my mom- will come."  
>I heard a rumble of thunder but it didn't sound very menacing.<br>"Tough to say," he laughed, and our conversation faded into silence once again. I wandered farther in front of him, humming again. Water dripped and shadows danced on the walls. Definitely an older part of the labyrinth, so I got out my map. I was looking down, studying which way to go at this fork in the road, when-  
>"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. I whipped my head around, to see a huge monster barrelling towards me. And I was petrified.<br>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x -

rapunzeleah123  
>Annabeth<p>

"PERCY!" I screamed. No, no, no, this can not be happening. In desperation, I unsheathed my knife and leaped at the super-sized snake.

I got it in the mouth, and it hissed and disintegrated.

"Whoa." Percy wiped snake saliva (Ew) off of his face. "Thanks, Annabeth. You know my curse of Achilles remained with me, though, right?" He asked with the hint of a smile.

I punched his arm. "Shut up. I was saving you. Let me have a moment of glory."

We walked around a few more corners when I froze. "Percy, where's the map?"

He frowned. "I thought you had it!"

"No, we left it by the campfire remains this morning." I sank to the floor and rummaged through my bag, then his. "HADES, no. No, no, no..."

It wasn't in either of them.

Percy and I tried retracing our steps, but the Labyrinth had other plans.

"Now we won't know how to get to the center of it!" Percy sat down and put his head in his hands.

I sat next to him, put my arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek. "We'll find a way. We're demigods. Powerful ones at that. I mean, a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena? We're unstoppable."

He smiled, and we shared a gentle kiss.

When we broke apart, I stood up. "Let's get going."  
>_<p>

AnnabethC

We struggled through various traps of the labyrinth, saving each other numerous time (just let me pretend!). I stopped in my tracks.  
>"Percy!" I exclaimed.<br>"What?" he whirled around, Riptide drawn. I laughed.  
>"I have an idea," I said, and watched him grumble.<br>"What?" he repeated, much...calmer this time.  
>"I read somewhere-"<br>"Oh, great."  
>"Would you stop?" I laughed, "Anyway, I read somewhere that if you follow one wall, it'll eventually lead you out. But, there is no one exit for the labyrinth, so maybe it will lead us to the center!"<br>"That's...actually good idea!" I said.  
>"Always the tone of surprise," I rolled my eyes.<br>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Percysclique

Percys POV

So Annabeth had this brilliant idea of following a wall through the labyrinth. Now normally, I would love to follow her plans because  
>a.) They were usually good<br>and b.) They saved my butt from being killed.  
>But this plan sounded crazy. We could be wondering in here forever following the same wall all our lives. And I didn't know about Annabeth, but I really didn't want to get married down here in a maze.<br>"Hey, Annabeth?" I said after following the same wall for what felt like hours.  
>"What?" She asked her voice filled with deep concentration though what she was concentrating on I had no idea. There wasn't much to think about down here in a magical maze.<br>"So, no offence but-"  
>"You don't think this is going to work?" Annabeth asked, reading my mind.<br>"Umm...well..."  
>"Trust me, Percy, I know what I'm doing." She snapped.<br>I rolled my eyes, glad that she couldn't see me.  
>"I know what you just did," Annabeth said.<br>Whoa. Was being stuck down here making her crazy or giving her some sort of superpower?  
>"And no," she added. "I don't have any superpowers."<br>Oookkkaaaayyyy... that was weird.  
>"Percy!" She exclaimed, stopping suddenly. I bumped into her.<br>"Sorry," I mumbled.  
>"Look!" She pointed ahead and I gasped. I totally wasn't expecting this.<br>_ _ _ _

rapunzeleah123  
>Annabeth<p>

"Hello, Annabeth, Percy." Hermes grinned at me. "You lost?"

I rolled my eyes. Normally I'd have more respect for a god, but we were tired, upset, and hungry. "Hermes, it would've been a LOT more helpful of you could bring us the map. Then I'd appreciate you more."

He lifted an eyebrow. "A simple 'please' would probably suffice."

I stamped my foot. It was childish, but I was not feeling very patient at the moment. "Please shut up."

"I heard please. Here it is." He handed us a piece of yellowed paper.

The map! Now I felt like I could fly. "Thanks, Lord Hermes."

He smiled. "Eh, well, you might fail anyway. Who knows?"

With that happy thought, he vanished, leaving Percy and me alone with the map.  
>_<p>

Starlight1o1

A/N You get to meet Alexis now but one thing first even though she is from Ancient Greece let's just pretend that a spell was put on her so she would mostly talk like a modern day person.

(Peace)

"Chaos, do you think we need to go get Violet too?" I asked.  
>"Why do we need Violet?" he asked curiously.<br>"Well it makes sense with a part of a prophecy the oracle had a while ago and we both know that Shadow does have a soft spot for kids."  
>"Peace since when do you listen to the oracle and Violet's either twelve or thirteen so I don't think that really counts as a kid."<br>Alexis put a hand on Chaos's shoulder.  
>"I think your sister is right. The best chance we have is setting Shadow up with a trap instead of an outright fight since our main opponents consist of Gaea and Shadow. We don't have a good chance with them as our opponents. We have to strike their weaknesses early on if we want to defeat them."<br>"Fine we'll do it your way."  
>He gives in so easily when Alexis says something but when I say something he tries to talk me out of it, not that he has really managed to succeed in doing that yet.<br>"Wait a second." Chaos said.  
>I winced. I was sort of hoping that Chaos wouldn't remember before we got Violet.<br>You do realize that Violet is not only from the future but also a roman Chaos said in my head.  
>So…<br>So if we get Violet she will have to fight alongside Alexis and the idiot which is against the agreement the gods made after the civil war.  
>You do realize that we weren't there when they made that agreement I pointed out.<br>Stop arguing with me. Something has changed about you. A few days ago you wouldn't have even thought of breaking a rule and now you're all for breaking the laws of the universe.  
>Chaos froze.<br>"Don't tell that what I'm thinking is actually happening." He said out loud.  
>"I can't really tell you that." I replied.<br>"Who is it?" Chaos said in a cold, contained fury.  
>"Gods Chaos, you need to calm down. At least give your sister a chance to explain things especially since I don't even know what you two are talking about."<br>"Who is it?" He repeated tensely.  
>Great more explanations that I couldn't give. I should at least be grateful that Alexis can calm Chaos down so easily. Chaos and I almost never fight and if we do it's mostly just a minor disagreement. Things only go bad when we disagree on a huge matter and this fight seemed to fall into that category; at least it did for him.<br>"I'm not exactly sure yet."  
>"Oh so you're risking all this when you don't even-"<br>I interrupted him.  
>"Look sometimes I get blocked and you know that so don't ask, besides we actually need Violet and I'm not taking no for an answer."<br>"Okay we'll go and get Violet and join up with the idiot but please just tell what you saw." Chaos said.  
>I shook my head.<br>"You're not supposed to know what happens. I'm only supposed to tell Alexis, Percy, Annabeth and Violet. Even then I can't tell them everything."  
>"You're lucky that you're an immortal being and that's all I'm going to say." Chaos grumbled.<br>I smiled.  
>"Thanks."<br>I turned to Alexis.  
>"I think you're going to like Violet but she's really shy so try not to do anything rash."<br>"Since when am I rash?"  
>"How about that time when you were up against that whole army of flaming-"<br>"Stop, I get it just don't go there. I admit that sometimes I'm rash but in my defence during the heat of battle sometimes rashness is what calls for."  
>We both laughed and I held out my hands for Alexis and Chaos to take. Sometimes it feels ironic that time travel is the only thing that actually takes a bit of effort to do. It's just a good thing that Chaos gets free reign in Hades kingdom. Technically I shouldn't be in Hades's dominion because that's more up Chaos's alley but that's the nice thing about having a brother like Chaos. Now to find Violet.<br>"Okay where exactly is Violet?" Chaos asked.  
>"Well right now she should be in Elysium talking to Bianca Di Angelo. Bianca was the last daughter of Hades to be born so they're not only close half siblings but also very good friends."<br>"Well let's just go before you get any ideas." Chaos said.  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked incriminatingly<br>"Nothing important."  
>I really doubted that but I let it go. The three of us walked over to Elysium instead of teleporting to see how much had changed over the years. After a bit of wondering around we found Violet by a fountain talking to Bianca. I could tell the second that Violet had spotted us because here eyes lit up.<br>"Big Sister." Violet shouted excitedly.  
>She was waving her arms wildly, probably motioning us to join her.<br>"Big Sister?" Chaos questioned with the raise of an eyebrow.  
>"I thought you said she was shy." Alexis added.<br>"She likes to call me that and what can I say other than we're really close oh and that her mom is Japanese."  
>"She doesn't look Japanese." Alexis observed.<br>"That's because her mother is half Japanese and half European." I replied.  
>"And that's supposed to explain everything." Chaos said sarcastically.<br>I knew that he meant something else when he said that but why not have some fun?  
>"Actually it is." I said while sauntering over to Violet just to annoy him.<br>"Hey Violet, how do you feel about helping me out in another prophecy?" I asked laughingly.  
>"Hmm let me think about it. Will this one include a really angry Cyclops about to smash me to pieces because if there is you so owe me." Violet teased.<br>"I make no promises."  
>Violet turned serious.<br>"What's the problem this time?"  
>I was about to answer when I noticed Bianca frown. A look of recognition took over her features just as Chaos and Alexis reached us.<br>"Hey I know you, what's your name again oh it's A-"  
>I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth before I remembered she was a ghost. My hand slipped through her body and Bianca shuddered.<br>"Please don't do that again. You do realize I'm dead. It just makes feel really uncomfortable when people wave their hands through my body."  
>I was pretty sure Chaos was going to make some snide comment about how she technically didn't have a body anymore since she was dead. Before he could I quickly whispered something into Bianca's ear. Now that I had that matter cleared out of the way I could get on explaining things to Violet.<br>"So you're Violet. My name is Alexis Silverstone."  
>Alexis extended her hand while observing Violet. She was probably taking in Violet's shoulder length raven black ringlets and vivid violet coloured eyes. Violet inherited the black coloured hair from her mother but the deathly white pallor she got from her dad. I wonder if Alexis will be fooled by Violet's petite frame because Violet could be pretty fierce if she wanted to. Violet's mouth hung opened for a second and her eyes turned wide.<br>"You're Alexis Silverstone! The greatest Daughter of Zeus to ever live. I mean you did all these amazing things that were nearly impossible to pull off. I don't even know how you survived that whole army of flaming…" Violet trailed off.  
>"What? Was defeating the army of flaming monkeys the only cool thing I did?"<br>"No but it was one of the weirdest things that happened." I answered.  
>Alexis looked at me out of the corner of her eye.<br>"Now I see why you would think I would like her. I usually don't like people who faun over me as if they have nothing better to do but she seems different." Alexis whispered.  
>Great she already noticed. I just hope she thinks it was just a Daughter of Hades difference and not something else.<br>"That's not why I said you would like her at all." I whispered back.  
>Alexis frowned mulling over my words.<br>"Violet what I'm asking you to do will be very dangerous and you could die."  
>She got up from the fountain and walked over to a stone wall. Violet climbed up it, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open and her legs tensed as she prepared to jump and I didn't mean jumping off of the stone wall either. She executed a perfect forward flip, followed by a one handed cartwheel, showed off with a backward flip, added a forward tumble, just to be sure an Air spin and the splits to end it all. Chaos and Alexis stared at her.<br>"A demigod takes risks. Their lives are hard and even more complicated then other peoples. Death follows them around every corner. Trouble finds you wherever you are so why not take risks because there's no point living you life in fear forever."  
>Violet jumped off of the stone wall.<br>"I'm in no matter how dangerous it is. If you're asking for my help Peace than it must be important."  
>"I guess you were right Peace. I really do like this girl." Alexis said.<br>Violet beamed. It's a good thing Alexis likes Violet because I wasn't really sure what she would think of Percy.  
>"Anyway we have to go now."<br>"Another trip into the past." Violet stated instead of asking.  
>"It's not my fault that you agreed to help me before you asked what you had to do." I pointed out.<br>"Okay." Violet sighed.  
>She turned to face Bianca.<br>"I'm going to half to leave now but we can talk later okay?" Violet said the last word timidly.  
>Bianca nodded.<br>"Go on ahead."  
>Violet let out a breath of relief.<br>"You're the best Bianca. Bye."  
>We quickly teleported to where Percy and Annabeth were in present time.<p>

(Percy)

Either the gods really, really like me or they really hate me because I can't seem to go anywhere without running into a couple. Just a few seconds ago Hermes was here and now I am visited by someone I don't like.  
>"Well it looks like the idiot's here too. Maybe we should have left him with Eris." Chaos taunted.<br>I was just about to turn around and say something but Peace beat me to it.  
>"Chaos would you please just be quiet." Peace said.<br>They were still talking while I nudged Annabeth in the ribs.  
>"Annabeth look who's here."<br>"I know I heard them and that doesn't mean I give you permission to nudge me that hard." Annabeth said.  
>"Did I hurt you?" I asked concerned.<br>Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
>"Do I look that weak to you Seaweed Brain?" She said.<br>Looking at her I wanted to say yes but I didn't dare. Her jeans had a bunch of tears in them, her shirt was covered in mud, and she had scratches all over her arms.  
>"Like I said before anybody that can piggyback a fury is fine by me." I joked.<br>"I think you mean Nobody." Annabeth smirked.  
>"If I remember right Nobody would have died if it wasn't for me."<br>"You're such a Seaweed Brain."  
>That was her way of thanking me. I think. I took her hand and we both turned around. Standing beside Chaos and Peace there were two people I didn't notice. They were both girls. One of them had waist length shiny blue black hair and intense blue eyes that looked identical to Thalia's. She was definitely a daughter of Zeus. The other girl's godly parent was harder to place. She was petite and had violet coloured eyes. She had really, really black hair as in so black I think it was as black as Chao's that were classified as corkscrew curls, at least that was what I think the Aphrodite girls were saying a few weeks ago about some girl's hair. Seriously don't ask how I even remember that. I noticed that Peace saw us and for some reason her eyes went wide. She nudged Chaos with her elbow and mouthed look. At least I think that was what she said unless she said book. A few moments of silence when by and Chaos groaned.<br>"You can't possibly be serious."  
>"See Chaos this changes everything." Peace said excitedly.<br>"I know this changes everything but the question is if it's for the better." Chaos snapped.  
>"Don't be so angry. When was the last time something like this has happened?" Peace said.<br>"Would you mind explaining what's going on?" Annabeth asked impatiently,  
>Daughter's of Athena they always have to know everything, though I wanted to find out what the Hades was going on too.<br>"Don't worry they'll explain in a second. They're always like this."  
>The girl that I guessed was a Daughter of Zeus rolled her eyes.<br>"It gets annoying after a while but you'll eventually get used to it. Just give them a moment." She said the last part with a wink.  
>I could practically feel Annabeth fuming beside me. Their really wasn't any need for the jealousy you know since we're sort of engaged. Peace shot us a smile.<br>"Sorry I should probably explain what's going on."  
>The girl who I thought was the Daughter of Zeus shot me an, I told you so smirk. I wasn't sure I liked her. She seemed kind of full of herself. Peace turned to Annabeth.<br>"Annabeth I'm assuming that you know the legend of how humans used to be."  
>Annabeth thought for a second.<br>"I'm not exactly sure that I've heard about that one." Annabeth admitted.  
>"Woah a Daughter of Athena not knowing something. Someone call Apollo to make sure she's not sick." I joked.<br>Annabeth punched me lightly, not that I felt it.  
>"Shut up Seaweed Brain." She murmered.<br>She wasn't paying attention to me right now. She was waiting for Peace to tell the story.  
>"Well there is this old legend about how humans used to have two heads, four legs, and four arms. Something happened and all the humans were split so they looked like how humans look today. I'm not sure about this part but I think it was some sort of punishment so that the person would spend their whole lives looking for their other half." Peace said.<br>"Wait shouldn't you know all about this story since you've been alive since the beginning." Annabeth mused.  
>"Well I would know all of this if somebody didn't declare a war and made each of us fall asleep for a hundred years."<br>She glared at Chaos.  
>"Hey how was I supposed to know that, that potion Gaea gave me would make us fall asleep for a hundred years?" Chaos protested.<br>Okay maybe I could start to like this guy. Maybe.  
>"Oh I don't know how about the fact that it was given to you by a goddess that got her own son to chop up her husband. And that's not even including the fact that she was asleep when she gave it to you."<br>"Oh so now you're going to pin this whole thing on me."  
>"Um guys I don't think this is the best time to argue." The girl with violet eyes said.<br>"You're right Violet what we need to do now is create a plan." Peace replied.  
>Her name was Violet. That figures.<br>"It's not safe to speak here. They can hear us. Chaos you take Violet and Alexis. I'll take Percy and Annabeth." Peace decided.  
>"You're not serious." He stated.<br>"It's the only place we won't be overheard. Now you're place or my place." She said in a final tone.  
>"It better be you're place. Mine might freak them out too much." Chaos said resigned.<br>"Wait where are you taking us?" I asked impulsively.  
>Hey I completely blame ADHD so no talking though if people didn't know me well they would probably think I was being cautious which I'm often not. Peace smiled.<br>"It's a surprise. You four will be the first Half-bloods to ever visit this place so I'd go ahead and feel lucky."  
>"Oh." I said stupidly.<br>Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled me along.  
>"Come on Seaweed Brain."<br>I took on of Peace's hands while Annabeth took the other. We pretty much knew the routine by now so nobody had to tell us to close our eyes.  
>"Okay you can open your eyes now."<br>Peace's voice was amplified like when you were in a cave or something. I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked in surprise.  
>"Wow." I found myself saying.<br>"The architecture it's…it's amazing. Percy look at all those dimensions and what do you think those columns made of? It looks like marble but you can tell by the way it shimmers that it's something completely different." Annabeth breathed.  
>Leave it to Annabeth to start talking about architecture when the world was in trouble.<br>"Wise girl I think that you have seemed to forget that I have no idea what you're talking about." I said but Annabeth didn't seem to hear me.  
>"This is amazing. I have to use some of these designs on Olympus." Annabeth said to herself.<br>Peace looked at Annabeth curiously and said.  
>"I see you have an eye for Architecture but we don't have time to discuss that right now."<br>Peace turned to face Chaos.  
>"You want to tell them?"<br>"You should have realized by now that you're more of the explaining type." Chaos said.  
>"Okay, fine. So here's the deal. Wait I should do the introductions first."<br>Peace walked over to the daughter of Zeus and said.  
>"This is Alexis Silverstone the famous Daughter of Zeus who saved the world and she was born in the time of Ancient Greece."<br>"Wait how is that even possible?" I asked.  
>"Time travel, idiot." Called out Chaos<br>I changed my mind I will never like this guy. Peace ignored Chaos and walked over to Violet.  
>"This is Violet (AN I haven't figured out a last name for her yet) and she helped us out with a important prophecy. Violet is a daughter of Hades and she was born after the second titan war."  
>I decided not to comment on this. At least I finally found out who Violet was the daughter of though. Peace walked over to Annabeth this time.<br>"This is Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena and currently rebuilding Olympus."  
>I think Annabeth blushed with pride at that comment. She was really happy that she had the honour of rebuilding Olympus. If someone asked me to do that it wouldn't be much of an offer but to Annabeth it meant a ton. This time Peace walked over to me.<br>"And this is-"  
>She got cut off by Chaos.<br>"And this is the world class idiot."  
>Peace shot Chaos a glare.<br>"Okay I know you don't like Percy but this really isn't the time." She said.  
>Peace turned back to face everyone and continued.<br>"And this is Percy Jackson the Son of Poseidon who defeated Kronos in the second titan war."  
>Peace took a deep breath.<br>"Now the explaining. Alexis, Percy, and Violet you three are the key to defeating Shadow."  
>Violet interrupted.<br>"You mean that sister you told me about a while back."  
>"Yes unfortunately. We need you three for a reason. I won't go into the details of why but from what Alexis has figured out we need to set a trap for my sister. Violet here will basically be the bait since Shadow has a soft spot for children. Now comes the part that you might not like. Annabeth do you remember how I was telling you the old legend."<br>Annabeth nodded.  
>"Well the thing is that you and Percy are the other half of each other. Does that make sense?"<br>"You mean that we were meant to be together." Annabeth stated.  
>She was taking this much better than me. I think I was hyperventilating.<br>"No not exactly. What I mean is that this is the Greek equivalent of a soul mate as in you two will never love anybody else as long as you live. You're very lucky actually since this hasn't happened for how many years. Well the point is that you guys won't be able to live without each other since you have found each other. You're like two perfect halves. Take a locket for instance. Pretend one half of it fell off. The two pieces would never be complete without each other. So now we find the piece and have Hephaestus repair it so that it will never break again. Sorry that's the best example to I can come up with so sorry if it's confusing."  
>Annabeth being the practical one started asking questions while I stood there frozen like a statue.<br>"So what does this have to do exactly with defeating Shadow?"  
>"I'm getting to that part. Since Shadow was infused with both the powers of light and dark there are three things she is always present for. The three things are births, weddings, and deaths. The big thing is that she is only fully present to special births, deaths, or weddings. Now this is the part you guys might not like. Since we can't go around killing important people and no one important in going to be born for a while we're going to have to have a fake wedding. To make sure that Shadow definitely comes we need to have a double wedding and if possible a triple wedding between really important people to get her to come. What could be more important than attending a wedding of the two saviours of Olympus? You two are already engaged so you won't mind having a fake wedding. And if that wasn't enough how about the Heroine that saved the world marrying a titan."<br>"Um little sister are you sure you haven't lost you're mind because I could call Apollo." Chaos said.  
>"I'm not you're little sister. And besides it won't be a real wedding. It'll be a trap. We can set it up so that everyone has weapons on them. I already designed the wedding dresses so that they're stylish and easy two move in. As a bonus all the accessories double as infused celestial weapons."<br>"No seriously have you lost you're mind." Chaos snapped.  
>Alexis spoke up.<br>"Actually in terms of plans it's pretty foolproof. Shadow won't really be expected to be attacked at a wedding. It's the perfect cover. Beside would it really be so bad to pretend to marry me before…before I have to die." Her tone trembled at the end.  
>Suddenly it felt like I was intruding on something. Chaos gave Alexis a soft look which I didn't think was possible for him. He walked over from the corner he was sulking in and took Alexis's hands. She looked away and I could see tears forming in her eyes. Alexis's hair fell over her face so that I could no longer see her expression.<br>"Alexis, you don't know how incredibly empty I've felt ever since the day you gave up your life to save everyone. You could have easily chosen a different path and I could have easily made it so you didn't die that day. But I didn't because if you didn't die the whole world would be in shambles right now. Everyday that went by without you here was like torture but the fates already foretold your future. They warned me that if I fell in love with you that I would suffer greatly but they were much too late because I was drawn to you ever since we first met. I will always love you but if being with you means that the whole world has to suffer, and that this whole future won't exist then there really is only one choice I can make no matter how much it hurts."  
>"How can you be so incredibly selfless?" Alexis sobbed.<br>Chaos smiled genuinely.  
>"I get it from my sister."<br>"Yes though unfortunately you're starting to rub off on me and that's not a good thing, at all." Peace said while shaking her head mock sadly.  
>"Shut up, Peace." Chaos said.<br>Oh so now he was back to his regular self. Geez this guy makes it very hard for me to decide if I like him or not.  
>"And here I thought he was heartless." I muttered to Annabeth.<br>"You've got that right Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered back.  
>"So Wise Girl since we're all confessing here would it hurt for me to say that you're the most amazing, beautiful, and smartest person in the whole world. I might have never told you this or I might have already guessed but when you got captured by Atlas I knew I had to save you even if it meant sneaking on a quest. I didn't go to save Artemis I did it to save you. Without you I would probably be dead right now and there is no one is this whole world that I would rather Marry than you."<br>"Go on." Annabeth said with a smile.  
>"Actually that's all I've got." I admitted.<br>"Well it's the thought that counts."  
>"Hey you know I couldn't have said half of what Chaos just said to save my life because that isn't the kind of person I am. You're the one that's good with words not me." I defended.<br>"It's okay Percy, you know I love you." Annabeth said while smiling.  
>"I love you too Annabeth."<br>"Okay both couples break up the love fest before I gag." Violet demanded.  
>Everyone laughed except for Chaos of course, who just looked annoyed. I wonder how people put up with him.<br>"Be careful of what you say Violet because I see a guy in your future." Peace warned.  
>Violet's eyes went wide.<br>"Seriously?" she asked.  
>"No."<br>"Now that's just cruel Peace."  
>"So let me get this straight. You want us to defeat the forces of evil by planning a wedding." I interrupted.<br>"Well if you put it that way than yeah." Peace replied.  
>"Okay that's got to be one of the weirdest things I ever heard and that's coming from the guy who flew a giant pig, eats blue food, and..."<br>"Oh come on is that the only things you can think of? Never mind don't answer that. Anyways how about the time you blew up Mt. Saint Helens or when you went missing for two whole weeks. I know how about back at our first quest everyone thought that you were part of some cult."  
>I rolled my eyes.<br>"Okay I get it Annabeth. You're still mad about what happened. I can take a hint despite popular belief but you don't need to tell the whole world all the stupid things I've done." I said.  
>"You're just lucky the whole world doesn't already know all the stupid things you've done." Annabeth chided.<br>"We need to go to camp immediately and get everything ready. First rule is no mortals not even the oracle, only warriors that are willing to fight as the audience. Second rule is that you need new weapons because the ones you currently have, Alexis excluded, will not work against Shadow." Peace interrupted.  
>"Wait does that mean that I can't use riptide because this is the only weapon that I trust."<br>I was really worried because I haven't used any other weapon since my first sword fighting lesson and I wasn't sure if I could part with riptide.  
>"I can sense your worry but there really is no need for that. You have two choices. I can either give you a weapon balanced exactly like riptide and looks exactly like riptide except for the blade or I can temporarily change the celestial bronze to the type of metal that will be effective against Shadow. It is your choice." Peace explained.<br>I sighed in relief. So I could still use riptide if I wanted to.  
>"Now we have to hurry up. We need everything ready by tomorrow. At twilight exactly would be the best time. Shadow will be strengthened at that time but so will we. Chaos and I can get everything ready with the use of our powers. What I want you four to do is come up with the most effective battle plan as possible. Violet and Percy I think Alexis and Annabeth can handle the plan of attack so you two just make sure that you know your positions well. Now Violet and Alexis this time you take my hands as we transport to camp." Peace said.<br>"Please excuse my interruption Peace but what is this camp you speak of." Alexis wondered.  
>"Oh sorry I forgot that you don't know about it. It is similar to a training base. Half-bloods go there to train and stay safe. Now we must hurry. Time is of essence." Peace explained.<br>I regrettably took Chaos's hand. If looks could kill I would have been dead just from his glare.

(Annabeth)

Everything seemed to be happening so fast. One second Percy and I are finally engaged and the next we're off to fight some other evil in the form of a wedding. We had just appeared on Half-blood hill after transporting from the palace.  
>"Okay Chaos, for you're fake best man we need Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades. If he agrees he will be a great asset to us. I will be Alexis's maid of honour in order to be close to Chaos to prepare for the trap. Violet will be Alexis's flower girl. Now I want you three to go and convince Nico to help us and try to recruit some powerful campers if possible that are willing to help. Make sure Chiron informs the camp that they may be under attack tomorrow and anyone that wants to help defend it must become an audience member." Peace instructed.<br>I shook my head in awe. I think she plans even faster than me and she doesn't even personally know the campers here.  
>"Wait before you go. Make sure you check the Ares cabin. They may not be the nicest campers but they are good at fighting. My cabin will definitely help so you don't need to ask them. Also make sure you talk to Jake Mason leader of the Hephaestus cabin I think he'll be willing to help and his cabin mates are pretty good at setting traps." I added in to the conversation.<br>Chaos nodded and took Alexis and Violet with them. Peace turned to Percy.  
>"Your friend Grover, if he agrees he'll be your best man. Since he is a lord of the Wild so he will be a great help."<br>Percy nodded.  
>"I'm pretty sure I can get him to help. He wouldn't want to miss my fake wedding after all." Percy joked.<br>I cracked a smile and Percy ran off to find Grover.  
>"Before you start giving me orders I have a few questions to ask you." I said to Peace.<br>"I suppose that's only fair." She allowed.  
>"Good because one thing I want to know is how you know so much about this camp when you've never been here before."<br>I was wondering this as soon as she started asking Chaos, Violet, and Alexis to look for people I was pretty sure she didn't know. Peace smiled.  
>"I was wondering when you would pick up on that. Being a daughter of Athena I suppose that was to be expected of you, always curious and wanting to know things even if you shouldn't. Very well I shall tell you. You have a pure heart even if you are sometimes blinded by Hubris."<br>I almost chocked on air. How could she possibly know that about me? The only person that knew was Percy and I already think that Chiron must have suspected that about me. Both of them would never tell anybody though or would they? Peace continued on.  
>"You see after you spend a few millennia being quiet and hidden away things tend to get boring. I've been watching you ever since you ran away from home. I could tell there was something special about you since the first time I saw you as a little kid and I was right. I also noticed Percy but unfortunately a lot later than I noticed you. Maybe if I saw him a bit earlier I could lend a hand and maybe some people would still be alive but that is the past and I shouldn't dwell on it. Now back to your question. I know so much about the people in this because I keep tabs on this place but your and Percy's presence has made me watch it much more carefully so most of the people you know I know. I have not been watching camp for no reason though. I've had warnings about something like this happening for a while now which is why I was watching you two just like in the past I have been watching Alexis and in the future I shall watch Violet. I've seen some of the strongest warriors at their most vulnerable. I know great heroes like Achilles inside out. It was a shame his arrogance got the better of him but that's what happens when dark forces try to corrupt the good. Everyone has a weakness Annabeth. Just like I know yours I know Percy's. Now I need both of you to fight for the sake of this Planet. Annabeth will you help me or not. I have entrusted you with information that only some know. It may not seem important but it is. Make your choice Heroine of Olympus. Will you fight on our side or not?" Peace asked.<br>This was almost too much to process. I had considered this titan to be the good one and that if there was any trouble if would come from her brother but now I could see that she was far worse than him. Chaos was shrouded in darkness. You could tell he was dangerous automatically but something about Peace made you want to trust her. The only way I could describe her was that she was like Nectar. It tastes good of course but too much of it and you burn up. You did not want to be an enemy of this titan I realized. She was dangerous, far more dangerous than Kronos. Kronos you could fight but this titan could do far, far worse than just harm you. Peace's face softened as if she read my mind or just sensed my fear.  
>"Do not fret Annabeth, if you are afraid of me need not be. The one you should be afraid of is my brother. He is Dark and I am Light. That is the way it has been for more than many a millennia. Even if the thought of hurting you crossed my mind I would not be able to bring myself to do it. If you wish not to help than you don't have too but I already sense you have known the answer since the beginning of your journeys even if you haven't heard the question until recently." Peace said.<br>"Yes. I will help."  
>I gulped not because I was afraid of what would happen to me if I said no but because of the knowledge that someone knew me better than I even knew myself.<br>"Good. Now I'm sure that you'll have no objections against Thalia being your Maid of Honour. Artemis may have objections but I will convince her to let Thalia come." She smiled.  
>"I'd like that." I replied.<br>I walked over to Thalia's tree for a second. This tree sure brings back a lot of memories.  
>"Also Annabeth, how do you feel about Elizabeth being your fake flower girl? You kind of owe her after you got Nico to dump her back at camp while you went searching for Percy. We're also lucky that she's young because Shadow does have a soft spot for kids, just make sure she can defend herself well enough and she'll be fine." Peace called out.<br>I was about to turn around and say sure but when I did Peace was already gone.

**A/N Our dear story is soon coming to end. There's probably only one chapter left but I think we can agree on the fact that this story is full of twist and turns which probably means that this story may not end the way you think it will. I'll tell you one thing though. If the other writers agree to end the story the way I want to end it then you're in for a major cliffhanger of an ending. Remember we're only talking about a sequal so you might get stuck with wondering what's going to happen. Okay I'm not that evil there might be a sequal but if no one wants to do it I'll have to write it solo so that whoever is reading this won't be saddle with an ending so absoulutely terrifying that you'll want to re-write the last chapter yourself. Like I said no reasurrances about the sequal but I will try my hardest to talk the others into it.**


	11. The Fates Say Goodbye to Hope

**A/N: Okay this is a really IMPORTANT A/N and I need you guys to listen. Okay so the story is coming to an end but that isn't the problem. The people I am working with on this story aren't writing so I don't have anything more written on this. So if any of you guys have a really good idea of what should happen next you can send me the document and I'll post it here but if nobody in my colaberation group writes you guys are out of a story for a while. Also I know it's been practically forever since I posted and these are mostly filler chapters but again nobody was was writing. On that happy note it's Halloween. Yay! For some reason though I doesn't feel like halloween. (Maybe because it's a Monday) Anyway I hope you all enjoy what little I have posted here. I'll try to promp people to write but if posts don't come in a long time you know why and if you want more chapters maybe you can write what happens next and I'll post it for you and if you do write a chapter I'll tell you everything we are planning for the sequel just in case you want to write future chapters and to make sure all your facts line up. Okay that's the end of a really long A/N.**

**Happy Halloween and Virual Candy for everyone.**

Chapter 11

gerybarzaka

On Olympus

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to you!" Athena said angrily. "When you suggest something, things always turn out bad."

"What's wrong now?" Poseidon asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Your son, that's what's wrong!"

"I don't understand why you are so upset about this?"

"Don't worry maybe they will finish their education and, get a job, and then get married" Athena said imitating his voice. "I mean they are just engaged, AREN'T they?"

"And they still are, just engaged."

"Are you blind they are having a wedding and they want our blessing."

"It's a fake wedding."

"We still have to give them our blessing." then she quickly added. "And when you give a blessing you can't get it back."

"The blessing is just so it looks real, so they can fool Shadow. And no I am not an idiot, I know what will happen if I give them my blessing, I know I won't be able to take it back, but the fact that they have permission doesn't mean that they will go of and marry for real after the fake wedding, so stop making such a big deal out of it."

"You don't know what they will do; they might end up nineteen, married, without education, and living in a van!"

"Yeah right, do you really think they are so irresponsible, you don't have to answer that question, I mean do you believe your own words it's Annabeth we are talking about!"

"It's not Annabeth I am afraid will do something stupid."  
>Poseidon looked at her and said. "Just for a second try to think of Percy as PERCY, not my son."<br>She thought about it for a while. "Maybe he is not that bad."

"Look after the FAKE wedding we can have an eye to eye conversation with them and ask them what they want to do with their future, and I know what you are going to say, but let's first talk to them."  
>As much as it hurt, she knew he was right, they had to first talk, but they didn't have time before "the wedding," So they had to do it afterwards. The question was, did she trust them enough… "Fine" she finally said. "I will give them my blessing, now can we just go on with it, before I change my mind!"<p>

maiden4ever

CHAOS POV

I was kind of excited about the whole finding Nico thing. I mean, like, he's the son of the lord of the dead. Who wouldn't?

We first tried to flash into the camp, to make a cool impression on them, but I forgot about the magic boundaries and I ended up with a bad headache. And so, we had to do it the old-fashioned way. WALKING.

We first went to the big house, where we found Chiron on the porch talking to an Ares camper. Something about not being allowed to push a camper on purpose off the top of the climbing wall.

We waited until he was done. Once he was, we explained the situation to him and he called a war council. All the head counsellors agreed to help, including Nico, and went back to their cabins to take a list of all the campers who wanted to help fight.

We got 12 people from the Hephaestus cabin, 5 from Demeter, 15 from Apollo, 26 from Ares (all of them), 19 from Athena (including Elizabeth), 1 from Dionysus, 35 from Hermes, 3 from Nemesis, 3 from Aeolus, 1 from Aristaeus, 2 from Hypnos, and 2 from Horae. All-in-all, about 124 campers fighting. Even though none of the kids in the Aphrodite cabin volunteered to fight, all of them wanted to help decorate. We also got a good amount of wood nymphs as well. Then, Alexis and Violet went over to the Athena cabin to talk to Elizabeth as I went to talk to Nico.

rapunzeleah123

Violet knocked on the door. "Elizabeth, you in there?"  
>Slowly, the door creaked open to reveal Elizabeth. "What's up?"<br>Alexis looked at Violet and then cleared her throat. "We were just stopping by to deliver some news."  
>"News? What kind of news?" Elizabeth frowned.<br>"Well…"  
>Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hands, eyes widening. "Ohmigods, Annabeth's pregnant, isn't she?"<br>"What?" Violet was shocked for a second, then she laughed. "Of course not. Elizabeth… Annabeth and Percy are engaged."  
>Elizabeth stared. "I'm gonna need to talk to Percy." She marched off.<br>"I sense a sibling-in-law talk from the younger sister," Alexis snickered. They ran after Elizabeth.

gerybarzaka

Percy talks to Grover

Percy had just gone out of the big house; his first thought was "Find Grover," when he saw Grover walking in his direction.

"Percy!" he said excited. "Congratulations, Juniper just told me, she is helping with the decorations."

"Oh, great." I said kinda confused. "Wait on what are you congratulating me, on the fake wedding, or on the engagement."

"You and Annabeth are ENGADGED!"

"Yeah." He answered smiling. "But right now this is not the most important thing, we are having the wedding so we can fool Shadow."

"I know"

"Oh, great then it will be easier... Will you be my best man."

"I've always wanted to be the best man on your fake wedding" Grover said smiling. "I mean who…"

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah, I'll be there!'"

"Thanks man, I owe you."  
>Percy turned around to see Elizabeth, staring at him.<p>

"Percy I need to talk to you, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"I like you." She blushed after she said that, and started staring the ground. "But you don't need to give me the speech of how much you love Annabeth, and that even if you didn't I am to young, and blah, blah, blah, I understand."

"I know you understand." Percy said hoping she would stop talking so she can take a breath. "You are a very smart girl, and I wasn't going to tell you any of that."  
>She looked up at him surprised. "You weren't."<br>Percy shook his head. "What you think is right, but I don't like you, because I have started to feel responsible and want to keep you safe, you are like my little sister and if, as your big brother, I found out you were crushing on a bigger boy I would say, GET OVER HIM, he is not worth it, find someone your age, you deserve it."

"Thanks Percy." she said and finally got the courage to look at him. "But if you do something to hurt Annabeth, I swear, I am going to…"

"No you are not going to because I'll already be dead by then, seriously." He said that with a little smile on his face, she smiled back. He put an arm on her shoulder. "So, sis, will you do me the honour of being the flower girl on my fake wedding, you know about it, don't you."

"No."

"Well then we have something else to talk about…"

Starlight1o1

Even though the tears dripping down her face were silent they spoke loud volumes. Shedding tears were a rare action for Hope but this was an exception. The future or should she say the past was just too cruel this time. After all that has happened tearing them apart would be too cruel but as Hope knew it had to be done and she needed to Speak to Peace right away. Hope waved away the scenes playing before her and opened the door right when a cold voice spoke.

"What do you think you're doing Hope?"

Hope spun around in surprise. Nothing caught her off guard…except for maybe her sisters. Curse them and their future telling abilities she thought.

"Fate."

Fate was pretty badass as ancient sprits went. Instead of wearing the clothing of Ancient Greece, Fate usually wore low slung pants, wicked high heeled boots, and cute leather jackets to compliment her shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

"Did you think you could just go doing whatever you want?" Fate asked frostily and in control, totally ignoring Hope.

"Tone the frost down Fate." Destiny demanded silkily.

Destiny was the more grown up one. She was never seen without a silky black dress that hugged her body and elegant high heels. Destiny's hair was a long and shiny black while her eyes were swirling silver.

"Yeah it's not like Hope was going to do anything bad." Fortune said cheerfully with a cheeky little smile.

Fortune liked to appear young. She had golden hair often swept up into a perfectly made ponytail and her innocent cornflower blue eyes sealed the deal. She was always wearing flowery sundresses but don't let her look fool you. Fortune may act and look like a kid but trust me when I say she is anything but. Fate couldn't help but lose her frosty gaze around Fortune. That was how innocent she looked.

"Like I was saying, Hope what exactly do you think you're doing?" Fate repeated.

"I need to take to Peace and as you can see or maybe I should say as Fortune can see it's very important." Hope replied.

Fate sighed and turned on Fortune.

"Is this true." She demanded while putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah." Fortune replied with a shrug of her shoulders as if it weren't important.

"And you didn't say something." Fate seethed.

"Well you were so busy I didn't really have time too."

Destiny smiled slyly.

"She does have a point Fate. You were practically on a rampage before we got here with all of the…Uh problems we had to fix. Besides even if Fortune got a word in you'd be too worked up to listen." Destiny stated.

"Both of you shut up." She said warningly.

"We should let Hope go. Peace needs to hear this." Fortune decided and that made things final.

If Fortune says something concerning the future you have to listen. Fortune is the one who predicts things while Destiny is all about choices and making sure Fortune's future readings come true (which is why she is always so calm.) Fate deals with the inevitable which is why she's so uptight. Don't get me wrong. When Fate is having a good day she's pretty cool actually she's downright awesome and kickbutt. She may seem tight on the rules but really she's the one actually breaking all of them and to compensate for that she makes sure the others follow the rules. I know, all of that is so hard to believe but it's true. Fate sighed again and waved her hand as if to tell me to hurry up.

"Fine just go."

"Oh so you guys hide me away for how many centuries and suddenly I'm allowed too go out into the world." Hope said with a hint of resentment.

"Here we go again." Fortune rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry they probably won't really go at it right now." Destiny reassured Fortune.

"We were trying to protect you!" Fate shouted.

"Oh so hiding me away was for my protection."

"Of course it was for your protection!"

"You were just being jealous and selfish. You knew I wanted to go out and see the world but you three never let me." Hope sobbed reaching her breaking point.

"I thought you said they wouldn't really get at each other's throats." Fortune muttered.

"Give them a minute." Destiny said confidently.

"I wasn't being selfish! If anybody knew you existed they would use you to get to us. You were gifted by Peace. Don't you think that anyone who knows about her would want that connection?"

"I can take care of myself."

"No you can't. Don't you know how much of a brat you sound right now!"

"Don't you know how much of a dictator you sound!"

"They're not stopping." Fortune stated the obviously.

"Fine I'll stop them just don't say I told you so." Destiny replied.

"I told you so."

"Just be quiet or better yet help me."

"Oh no I'm so not going getting between them. You're on your own." Fortune declared.

Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Fine but you owe me."

"Yeah, yeah just get them to stop fighting."

Destiny stalked right in between Hope and Fate instantly ceasing the argument. Destiny turned her head to look at Fortune with a look that clearly said I told you so. Fortune crossed her arms and huffed.

"Okay Fate we need to fix that…ah… problem so just let Hope speak to Peace." Fortune said cheerfully.

"Let's go." Fate agreed clearly worn out.

"If you're going to the mortal world make sure your appearance is three old ladies." Hope called out just as the three fates were flashing away.

"You don't need to remind us little sister." shouted a fading voice.

(Apollo's empty cabin.)

Peace was pacing back and forth in the Apollo cabin. All of his kids were currently at the archery range practicing…well archery. Why was Peace in the Apollo cabin when the world was about to be destroyed? Well we need to explain some things before you can understand that. Apollo is the god of prophecies and has the oracle as you should all know. Now those four girls you met earlier are the fates. Hey don't look at me that way. You all know about Zoë and how she was the fifth Hesperid so why should a fourth fate be any different? So the fates are under Peace's domain. Apollo is the god of prophecies so he sort of is associated with the fates. So wouldn't it make sense to meet one of the fates in the cabin of the god who is associated with them? Yeah I thought so. Hope flashed into the cabin and quickly curtsied.

"You're majesty."

Peace almost groaned.

"Now you're just teasing me Hope."

Hope straightened up and shrugged.

"Yeah I am but that's not the point. I have…well I have some bad news." Hope admitted.

"What kind of bad news?" asked Peace.

"Oh the usual the end of the world type stuff. Not to mention this time a little long distance romance over the course of I don't know between now and Ancient Greece." Hope joked but at the same time meant every word she said.

"Don't tell me Someone's going to be sent to the past aren't they?" Peace guessed.

"You're too good at the guessing game. It's not fair to me." Hope fake pouted.

"Says the fourth fate."

"Fine you have a point there. Look the thing is _He_ is going to go after her no matter what."

"So what am I and Chaos going to do?" Peace asked.

"Nothing. You can't interfere with this one and by the way I only have minimal interfering rights on this one too." Hope huffed

"When Shadow crashes the wedding _She's_ accidentally going to be sent to the past."

"Sounds about right." Hope said.

"She is smart but Ancient Greece?" Peace asked uncertainly.

"Things were tougher back then but the thing is that before she gets sent to Ancient Greece she might die. There is a possibility that Shadow's power will be too much for her body to handle and she'll become a pile of sand."

"Sometimes I don't know why your name is Hope." Peace sighed.

"My name is Hope because-"

Peace cut her off.

"Rhetorical statement."

"Oh right." Hope replied sheepishly.

Switching gears Peace went back to the matter at hand.

"She can't die. If she dies everything will fall apart. _He_ won't want to do anything but try and save her. Remember when he tried to get his mom back from the dead. I know what lenghs he will go to get her back. To save he would do anything."

"We can't do anything. Things just have to play out on their own, without our help." Hope protested.

"I know trust me but the other thing that worries me is if anyone figures out that Violet is a roman." Peace said.

"No one will find out at least not until after the wedding." Hope assured Peace.

"If Chaos and I have to disappear after the wedding then his only chance to find a way back in time is Violet. She's knows how to get to the seasons."

"The seasons are guarded by Persephone." Hope stated.

"Which is exactly why Percy needs Violet." Peace stated.

Hope knew Peace was right but it was a pretty big gamble they were taking here.

"Violet is Hade's daughter and that gives Persephone a chance to take her revenge out on Violet and with _Him_ there things will be even worse. Persephone already kind of resents _Him_ for the whole key in the sword getting stolen by the bad guys thing."

"It's risk we have to take." Peace answered firmly.

"A lot of people could die if we do this." Hope stated.

Peace stared of into the distance and whispered.

"If we don't do this we're doomed. It's the only way."


End file.
